los pergaminos
by ayanemisuke
Summary: Que eventos pasaran despues de una mision asignada a la aldea de la arena?, que personas nuevas conoceran nuestros protagonistas? Acaso estos creara revueltas? si quieres saber xD entra a averiguarlo. Contiene OC. contiene OC.
1. Chapter 1

"**Los Pergaminos"**

Este es mi primer fic por favor denle una oportunidad o si el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, bueno nomas poquito. Espero que les guste n_n.

Na_-(pensamiento)  
_Na-Normal_  
_(Na: esto saldrá cuando hable yo)

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenecen los OC.

**Capitulo 1º "El regreso"**

Era una noche nublada en la que hacia viento y las nubes tenían el aspecto de que pronto caería una gran tormenta, por ese motivo a lo lejos en el bosque 2 personas a lo lejos se apresuraban a llegar a su destino uno de ellos era un chico rubio de ojos azules, alto y por lo visto los años hicieron que madurada, se veía mas o menos de 17 o 18 años, traía puesto un chaleco naranja con franjas negras a los lados y una playera negra abajo, también traía un pantalón negro y en la frente una banda que lo identificaba como Ninja de la aldea escondida de konoha, su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto poseedor del kyubi, la otra persona en cambio era diferente, alta, robusta, tenia el pelo blanco y 2 rayas rojas en la cara, traía puesto algo parecido a una bata roja con blanco y tenia la cara de pervertido, tenia mas de 50 años su nombre era Jiraiya uno de los 3 famosos sannin.

-Kusso, oye Ero-sennin cuanto falta para que lleguemos ya me estoy impacientando dattebayo-decía el rubio.

-Mocoso cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Ero-sennin-decía el viejo de mal humor ya que odiaba que le dijera así-_(como quisiera que por alguna vez me hablaras con respeto)_ pensaba el viejo-.

-Lo siento Jiraiya-sensei –mientras decía esto hacia señales de comillas con las manos- pero va a estas difícil que te llame así, porque no creo que te merezcas mucho ese título que digamos, pero dime ¿ya estamos llegando? -.

-Si ya falta poco para que lleguemos, aun así mas vale que nos demos prisa si no, nos alcanzara la tormenta- decía Jiraiya- cuando lleguemos más vale que vayas a descansar, el viaje fue algo largo y tediosos, ya mañana veras que hacer-.

Llegaron a la aldea al cabo de unas horas y justo a tiempo ya que cuando Naruto llego a su apartamento empezó la tormenta.

Naruto se queda mirando por la ventana viendo como llueve, viendo si la ciudad donde vivió su infancia cambio algo_-(parece que el lugar no ah cambiado mucho, esta igual que cuando me fui)_- en eso se empieza a quitar el chaleco y playera, al hacerlo se le notaba que los años de entrenamiento habían hecho un buen trabajo con su cuerpo, (na: a como quisiera estar ahí para ver *¬*, inner: mejor deja de interrumpir con estupideces y sigamos con la historia ¬¬) después de desvestirse, se mete a dar un baño y se queda pensativo mientras el agua de la regadera le cae -_(me pregunto si todavía mis amigos se acordaran de mi y si ella me extraño)-_después de terminar de bañarse se pone las pijamas y se acuesta.

Al día siguiente se despierta por unos golpes muy fuertes en la puerta- ¿Quien rayos está tocando a estas horas de la mañana? ¬¬- se preguntaba el rubio, mientras se levanta aun con cara de cansancio, se dirige a la puerta y al empezar a abrirla…. 

Espero que les haya gustado el 1 capitulo y por favor dejen reviews quedo algo corto para mi gusto pero no quería avanzarle mucho.

**Glosario:  
**Kusso=mierda  
dattebayo= palabra que suele decir Naruto al final de cada frase  
sensei=maestro  
Ero-sennin=ermitaño pervertido  
inner=conciencia :D  
Onegai= porfavor  
Ja ne= adios

JA NE! Onegai reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que este mejor que el primero y también que les guste. Puede que cada vez sean más largos los capítulos.

Na_-(pensamiento)  
_Na-Normal_  
_(Na: esto saldrá cuando hable yo)

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenecen los OC.

**Capitulo 2. "El paso de los años"**

-^o^ Naruto! – una joven de cabello rosa se abalanza sobre él.

-O/o Sakura-chan—dice Naruto sorprendido tratando de quitarse a la chica de encima cuando por fin lo logra, se fija que esta ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que la vio, había crecido y casi estaba de su tamaño, el pelo rosa que tenía tan largo, se lo dejo corto y sus ojos esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban seguían igual de hermosos, traía puesta una falda blanca con un short negro abajo y una playera rosa, su nombre Haruno Sakura, después de quedarse un rato "observándola", cayó en cuenta que no estaba sola-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Naruto curioso.

- Oh, ella es Mitsuke Aya-contesto Sakura- ella me estuvo ayudando en las misiones y entrenamientos mientras tú no estabas- la chica era de la misma estatura que Sakura, su cabello era largo y plateado, pero lo traía en una coleta, haciéndole parecer como si este fuera corto y sus ojos eran color café, traía una blusa con los tirantes a los lados, era de un color azul metálico, abajo de la blusa traía una maya de las que usan los ninjas, y traía puesto un short negro, con una malla, y amarrado a la cintura un retazo de tela color azul metálico también- y va a estar con nosotros por un tiempo-dijo alegremente la pelirrosa-.

-Hai, como Sakura-chan dijo voy a estar con ustedes por lo visto un buen tiempo espero que nos llevemos bien- en eso mira a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno Naruto ya que estas despierto, porque no te apuras y damos un paseo para que Aya y yo te contemos las novedades de la aldea!-.

-Hai, espérenme tantito hay vengo- Naruto entra, se baña rápido y agarra lo primero que encuentra, ya listo se va con las chicas-.

Era un día hermoso estaba soleado y fresco por la tormenta que había caído la noche anterior, mientras los tres ninjas se dirigían a desayunar ya que ninguno lo había hecho, Sakura iba contando en el camino las novedades y las parejas que se habían formado mientras el andaba en su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Neji?—pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Si porque, que paso con el?- dijo extrañado Naruto.

-Bueno pues al final termino saliendo con Tenten su compañera de equipo ¬w¬-.

- o.o Que, ¡qué! y ¡¿cómo termino saliendo con ella?- muchas preguntas empezaban a formularse en su cabeza-.

-Bueno…- empezó a explicar ahora Aya- fue un poco después de que t fuiste por lo visto parecía que Neji s estaba empezando a comportarse muy raro cuando estaba solo con Tenten -en eso interrumpió Sakura.

- y Tenten se daba cuenta de esto, entonces un día que estaban entrenando solos ellos dos, Neji se le declaro, claro que Tenten también sentía algo por el así que acepto ahora ya llevan como 2 años saliendo juntos-termino de explicar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-La siguiente pareja son una que ni te imaginas-siguió Aya.

- Enserio y quienes serán no me digas, Kiba termino saliendo con Ino- dijo con cara preocupada el rubio-.

-no jeje eso nunca pasaría pero también es un pareja extraña- dijo Aya pensativa- en realidad la pareja que te decía eran Ino- en eso interrumpe otra vez Naruto.

- y Shikamaru pero eso que tiene de raro esos parecía que terminarían juntos tarde o temprano, digo era amor apache ¬¬, por las tantas peleas que tenían—.

- ¬¬U no ellos 2 no son Ino y...- otra vez se queda sin palabras ya que Naruto vuelve a interrumpir (Na: la neta Naruto ya me está desesperando con sus interrupciones si estuviera aquí ya lo habría golpeado ¬¬).

Pero no puede ya que alguien lo golpea con tanta fuerza que casi cae inconsciente.

-Naruto-baka deja interrumpir y que Aya termine- Sakura tenía una cara asesina (Na: jeje por lo visto parece que ya no tendré que golpearlo :D)

-kusso Sakura-chan no tenias que llegar a tanto…ToT tebayo-pero no pudo terminar ya que Sakura lo estaba volviendo a ver con su mirada asesina- esta bien me calló Aya-chan termina de hablar por favor-.

-bueno al fin ¬¬ ..., Ino termino saliendo con Chouji- entes de que el rubio dijera algo mas Sakura le tapo la boca y dejo a Aya que continuara- y termino saliendo con el ya que un tiempo si estuvo con Shikamaru pero al final este la dejo para salir con Temari la kunoichi de la arena y Chouji termino consolándola y así quedaron juntos- se le quedo mirando a Naruto un rato y luego siguió- bueno y para terminar vinimos por ti temprano ya que Tsunade-sama nos llamo-.

Cuando Aya termino Sakura le quita la mano a Naruto y este toma una gran bocanada de aire.

-Sakura-chan no tenias que dejarme sin aire dattebayo- respira con dificultad-por cierto no puedo creer que Chouji empezara a salir con Ino o-o -se queda impresionado-.

- si nadie se lo esperaba y será mejor que nos apuremos si no quieres ver enojada a Tsunade-sama- menciono Sakura.

- si creo que será mejor que nos apuremos, antes de que lance el escritorio por la ventana otra vez-dijo Aya con un tono me dio burlón.

En eso Naruto se empieza a imaginar a Tsunade furiosa y lanzando el escritorio por la ventana (Na: más vale que lleguen pronto si no nos quedamos sin material ¬¬).

-si creo que mejor nos apuramos- en eso Naruto agarra a las dos chicas del brazo y las lleva corriendo hasta donde la oficina de Tsunade-.

Ya en el edificio de la Hokage.

Antes de entrar Sakura toca la puerta en eso abre una mujer de unos mas o menos 24-25 años con el pelo negro y corto traía a un cerdito en las manos llamado Tonton (Na: qué raro nombre para un cerdito) su nombre era Shizune la ayudante de Tsunade.

-Que bueno que llegaron rápido Tsunade-sama ya se estaba empezando a enojar n_nU-dijo con cara de alivio-pasen está en su escritorio- les abre la puerta y los deja entrar-.

Al entrar ven a una señora que se veía joven, su pelo era largo y rubio, recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos de un color azul marino, aun que tenía un cuerpo joven, no aparentaba su verdadera edad ya que tenía como unos 50 años (Na: me pregunto cómo le hará, ¿creen que pase la receta?). En eso Tsunade los voltea ver con una cara muy seria y les empieza hablar de una nueva misión.

-La misión que les voy a encargar ahora es sobre proteger unos pergaminos prohibidos que tiene que llevar a la aldea de la arena y entregárselas al kazekage y para esta misión—toma aire-

Un Jounnin los acompañara ya que es nivel "A"- se les queda viendo a los 3 y luego volvió a seguir- el jounin que los acompañara para esta misión será…- no puede terminar ya que es interrumpida por que alguien toca la puerta en eso se empieza abrir y en la puerta aparece…

Jeje lo deje así porque si iba a ser demasiado largo espere que sea de su agrado y también les digo lo mismo por favor mándenme reviews para mejorar mi historia, o sugerencias onegai!

**Glosario:  
**Hai=si  
Hokage=líder de konoha  
Kazekage= líder de la arena  
baka=tonto  
tebayo, dattebayo=frase que dice al final Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí Ayane reportándose jeje parece que no dure mucho sin estar metida en la compu, bueno para los que se quedaron intrigados de quien estaba en la puerta aquí tienen el 3 capitulo.

Y AHORA CONTESTARE LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJARON

**Sayui:** qué bueno que te haya gustado mi historia e intentare hacer cada vez más largos los capítulos espero que este te guste y claro si los quieres más largos tu solo dime.

**Shinji kun112:** claro que la continuare y espero que te siga pareciendo genial.

Na_-(pensamiento)  
_Na-Normal_  
_(Na: esto saldrá cuando hable yo)

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a kishimoto-sensei, solo me pertenecen los OC.

**Capitulo 3. "Un encuentro inesperado"**

En eso en la puerta aparece un jounin con el cabello gris y la cara tapada nomas dejando el ojo derecho destapado, la gente de konoha lo suele llamar a veces el ninja copia.

- ¡Hola!- saluda levantando una mano- tiempo sin verlos Naruto, Sakura han cambiado mucho n.\- en eso su mirada se fija en Aya- ¿y quién eres tú? Eres nueva verdad (na: nombre enserio ¬¬) -dice el ninja copia

-Hai soy Mitsuke Aya, si soy nueva y voy a estar en el equipo por algún tiempo, espero que nos llevemos bien-dice con una sonrisa, pero mirando con curiosidad al jounin enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, mucho gusto yo soy Hatake Kakashi ahora ustedes estarán en mi equipo y me tendrán que hacer caso en todo-dice con tono serio.

-Bien a que se presentaron, su misión empieza mañana a mediodía por mientras pueden descansar un rato y acompañar a Naruto a que dé una vuelta por la aldea-Tsunade ve a Naruto- ¿ya que llegaste ayer no?-.

-Si llegue ayer en la noche-.

- Bueno Naruto mejor vamos ya- dice Sakura.

-Si, vámonos ya que no desayunamos y tengo hambre -¬- - responde Aya.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar a ichiraku ramen (Na: creo que a si se escribe si no díganme porfas) —propone sonriendo Naruto.

Se van los tres jóvenes ninjas, dejando solos a Kakashi y Tsunade.

- ¿Crees que estará bien dejar ir a esos 2 a la misión? sabes que se pueden encontrar con el- Kakashi dice en tono serio mirando a Tsunade-.

-Por el momento son los únicos ninjas que creo que son capaces para cumplir esta misión y tal vez si lo ven pueda ser que logren que cambie de idea y regrese a la aldea, o simplemente crear más problemas-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en una parte de la aldea secreta del sonido en un escondite secreto (Na: que ya ni tan secreto) dos personas hablan sobre cosas importantes.

- Señor, pero usted sabe que con las condiciones en que esta no puede ir- se escucha decir una voz joven- sabe que puede hasta morir por que no me manda a mi para que se los traiga- termina de decir un chico de cabello gris recogido en una coleta, traía puestos unos lentes su nombre era Kabuto un renegado de Konoha (Na: saben si le cambian la b por p dice otra cosa o.o no se si se habían fijado, inner: ¬¬U)

En eso en las sombras desde una silla una voz contesta.

-Lo se por eso eh pensando en mandar a alguien mas kukuku (risa macabra típica)—mira con una cara macabra por la única entrada de luz-así que puedes ir a hablarle Kabuto-kun- dijo con voz maliciosa un hombre que se ve joven aun que no lo es (Na: o kami este está igual que Tsunade porque no aceptan que están viejos u.u) , su pelo era negro y lo traía largo, sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente pero a la ves parecía mujer, su nombre era Orochimaru uno d los 3 sannin aun que él siguió un camino muy diferente al de los otros dos (Na: claro que en mi historia le diremos de cariño Orochi-gay :D)

-Entendido señor- dice Kabuto y desaparece.

En otra parte de el escondite de Orochi-gay se encuentra un joven de cabello y ojos color azabache, traía puesta una playera negra con un pequeño símbolo en al espalda el cual era un abanico, y un short negro

Se veía cansado parecía, que había estado entrenando toda la mañana, el era Uchiha Sasuke uno de los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha y un ninja se podría decir perdido de Konoha (Na: en realidad el tiene un hermano mayor pero el no va a salir en esta historia….creo)

-que calor hace, será mejor que descansare un rato - en eso se empieza a quitar la playera mostrando su marcado abdomen (Na: aaahhh! yo quiero estar ahí (mega baba) inner: (baba) ehh… mejor sigamos con al historia) y se sienta debajo de la refrescante sombra de un árbol. Por lo visto parece que no descansa mucho ya que oye que lo están llamando en eso aparece Kabuto frente a el-.

-Sasuke-kun Orochimaru-sama te esta esperando-

-hmp…- se levanta y se pone otra vez su playera.

En eso entra a un cuarto completamente oscuro ahí esta orochi-gay, y le empieza a explicar para que lo ah llamado.

-Sasuke-kun te llame porque necesito que vayas a recuperar unos pergaminos-dice orochi-gay.

-hmp… y ¿para qué me servirá recuperar esos pergaminos?-

-Te servirán para poder hacerte mas fuerte y poder derrotar a tu hermano- lo mira con una cara malévola- que acaso ¿ya no deseas superarlo?, por eso viniste conmigo ¿no?-

-Hmp…-el moreno la piensa un rato (na: moreno O.o de donde saque eso bueno no importa) - está bien iré por ellos cuando salgo-

Pero esta vez no contesta orochi-gay si no Kabuto.

-Sales mañana temprano para interceptar a los ninjas de Konoha que traen los pergaminos-

Al escuchar lo último Sasuke hace una reverencia y se va a seguir entrenando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-que hermoso día- suspiraba Naruto

-lose, oigan que no íbamos a ir a desayunar?-dice Aya-.

-Es cierto, por estar viendo la aldea casi se me olvida que no hemos comido nada, pero ¿ah dónde vamos? A parte más bien iremos a almorzar ya que es tarde- Sakura había hecho una buena pregunta.

-Eso es fácil acuérdense que les dije que yo invitaba al ramen- dice animado Naruto- _(jeje al cabos no voy a tener que pagar, ya que tengo 3 vales para come ramen en ichiraku jojojojo)_ - pensó y luego puso una sonrisa de inocencia.

Las chicas lo miraron con cara de que le pasa a este o.o.

-Esta bien - dijeron al unísono Sakura y Aya.

_-(ahora que lo pienso creo que había mencionada algo del ramen antes, bueno no importa ahora a comer!)_—esto lo pensaron las dos kunoichis.

Cuando iban llegando al restaurante (Na: mas bien seria como un puesto de comida rápida) Sakura logra ver a alguien familiar en eso entran y ahí se encontraban Ino y Chouji comiendo ramen a gusto aunque, por lo visto parece que llevaban rato ahí ya que el chico tenía como 10 platos de ramen e Ino solo lo miraba.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado?- Aya pasa y se sienta enseguida de Ino y empieza a platicar, en eso entran Sakura y Naruto y saludan también.

Después de saludar, Naruto inmediatamente pide ramen de cerdo y le dice a las chicas que vallan pidiendo, Aya pide un ramen normal y Sakura igual y empiezan a comer tranquilamente.

-Y dime Naruto ¿qué hiciste mientras te fuiste a tu entrenamiento con unos de los sannin?- pregunto curiosa Ino.

-Bueno ero-sennin me enseño varias cosas-luego se quedo pensativo_-(aun que pensándolo bien cuando estuve con el, se la pasaba en esos lugares raros donde solo va gente grande)_ -.

Al darse cuenta de que Naruto ya no siguió, empezó a platicar otra vez con las chicas.

Después de terminar se despidieron y se fueron a un parque que quedaba cercas de ahí, se estuvieron un rato hasta que Sakura dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir acorde de ir a ayudar a mi mama en el jardín adiós, nos vemos mañana-se despide Sakura.

-Adiós, hasta mañana- dicen Aya y Naruto, quedándose solos.

Después de un incomodo silencio.

-¡Cierto, casi se me olvida!- de repente Aya grita lo cual hace que Naruto se sobresalte.

- ¿Qué te pasa Aya-chan?-. La mira curioso el rubio.

-En un momento te digo, pero antes tenemos que ir a un lugar- en eso toma la mano de Naruto rápidamente y este nada más se sonroja O/O.

**CONTINUARA….**

-¿Qué le mostrara Aya a Naruto?  
-¿Orochimaru dejara de ser guey algún día?  
-¿Sasuke matara a su hermano?  
-¿Itachi (hermano de Sasuke) saldrá en esta historia?

Jeje si quieren saber esto bueno pues espérense al 4 capitulo.

Así se me olvidaba

Si quieren que Sasuke mate a su hermano en esta historia dejen reviews una espada y un botiquín de primeros auxilios, también si no quieren que salga Itachi dejen reviews :D

Itachi- ¿qué yo no voy a salir? T.T y ¿para qué es la espada y los primeros auxilios? ¬¬

Na- ehh o.o ¿qué haces aquí?, y no vas salir y bueno la espada y los primeros auxilios son para…

En eso sale Itachi corriendo.

Na-O.o..¿?

Kisame-¿no has visto a Itachi de casualidad?

Na-(mirando para todos lados) estaba aquí hace un instante y ¿qué haces tú aquí si tampoco vas a salir?

Kisame –en realidad yo solo estoy buscando a Itachi.

Na-O.O ehhh, a ¿qué te refieres?

K-u.u mira déjame te explico desde el principio, Itachi y yo estábamos en otro fanfic en eso se supone que a Itachi le tocaba salir pero no sé porque salió corriendo, así que lo ando buscando.

A-está bien si lo veo te aviso

K- ok nomás gritas o si no lo amarras ¿si?

A- está bien adiós, espero que lo encuentres.

k-hmp… Adiós

Bueno si quieren que salga como atrapamos a iItachi y lo torturamos un rato dejen mas reviews, galletas, soga y un video de barney (esto díganlo con tono macabro) X3.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhhh!! Gomen por el retraso pero es mi ideas s fueron d vacaciones y estuve en un bloqueo por un tiempo asi k ayer en la noche regresaron d vacaciones mis ideas y pude aser el 4 cap wiiiii asi k aki esta espero k les guste.

Asi s m habia olvidado desde el 2 cap no puse el disclaimer asi k aki esta:

DISCLAIMER: naruto no es mió si no d kishimoto-sensei, los únicos k son míos son los personajes inventados (obvio no ¬¬)

**Capitulo 4 **"**la fiesta**"

_Después d un incomodo silencio _

_---Casi s m olvida!!!--- dice d repente lo cual ase k naruto s sobresalte_

_---K t pasa aya-chan??--. La mira curioso el rubio_

_---horita t digo, pero antes tenemos k ir a un lugar--- en eso agarra la mano d naruto si darse cuenta y naruto nomás s sonroja O///O_

_-------------------------------_

Despues de correr un rato, llegan a una casa muy grande naruto s pregunta d kien es y s l keda mirando en eso llegan a la puerta y ayane toca, y en la puerta aparece una chica d pelo largo y negro azulado, tenia unos ajos color perla y traía puesto una blusa escotada en forma d v negra y un pantalón negro los 2 muy pegados. Esto ase k el rubio s l keda mirando sus curvas y sus atributos en pocas palabras se quedo hipnotizado con su figura.

---konichiwa, los estábamos esperando--- y s l keda mirando a naruto un rato hasta k s da cuenta d k estaba agarrado d la mano d aya---no sabia k andabas con aya naruto-kun---mira triste hacia abajo, ya k a ella siempre l a gustado naruto (na: nombre enserio nadie s habia dado cuenta ¬¬)

---a k t refieres??--- la mira con signos d interrogación

Aya mira su mano y s da cuenta d k cuando venían para ese lugar l avia agarrado la mano y en un movimiento automático s la suelta

---no es lo k piensas hinata-chan--- la mira algo roja

---Oo??--- naruto seguía sin entender lo k avia pasado (na: como es idiota naruto a veces pero m encanta cuando pone esa cara XD (inner: si podemos seguir ¬¬Uu) siempre lo arruinas todo TTTT)

---bueno jeje ya k s saludaron en ese caso xk no mejor pasamos naruto--- dice la peliplateada

--estabien--

Entran a la casa y ahí s encontraban varias personas mas, antiguos amigos d naruto.

Naruto empieza a buscar a sakura pero no la ve

--Si buscas a sakura va a llegar mas tarde—al termina puso una sonrisa k dejo a naruto en babaria (na: jeje XD)

--Bueno y kienes estan aki?—pregunto naruto

--creo k todos, mira por aya esta lee hablando con kiba y akamaru esta allí recostado enseguida—

--..K!! eso es akamaru—dice al ver una cosa grande enseguida d kiba (na: eso fue feo por parte d naruto llamarlo cosa pobre akamaru uu bueno pero no tiene la culpo cualquiera diria lo mismo)

--Akamaru creció algo en estos años jeje—

--Algo ¬¬ segura pense k lo k estaba en seguida d kiba era un sofá—

--O esta bien creció mucho exageradamente para k lo ayas confundido con un sofá nñ— haber sigamos mi primo esta por aya con tenten no tengo la menor idea d k asen (na: cada kien su imaginación)

Naruto voltea y ve k a donde apunto hinata estaba muy oscuro

-- k rayos asen oo?—esto lo murmuro

--dijiste algo?—

--ehh no—

--ok mira, aya esta shino emm creo k ablando con una abeja --U, por la mesa d aya estan shikamaru y temari, y parece k gaara y kankuro kieren matar a shikamaru jeje nñU—

Naruto s fija y si era vdd gaara y kankuro tenían una mirada asesina

--Y por ultimo aya estan ino y chouji—dijo cansada d tener k nombrara a todos (na: la vdd pobre hinata decir tantas cosas es aburrido y s t seca la lengua --)

--k rayos asen los d la arena aki?—

--temari los obligo a venir, con el pretexto d k tienen k aprender a socializar—

--am estabien—y asi los dos s pusieron a platicar un rato mas

Pasan el tiempo y en eso s oye k tocan la puerta y entra sakura

---HOLA!!!--- sakura va y saluda a todos d beso asta el perro d kiba (na: k tiene esta o.o) y en eso cuando va a saludar a naruto pero s para y s va a voltear cuando.

---ejem no s t olvida alguien ¬¬#---

---déjame ver no creo k nadie xk---

---nos t olvida alguien con un demonio adentro ¬¬# --- la venita en la frente crecía d naruto. (na: en mi fic todos saben k naruto tiene a kyuubi adentro)

---OoO inuyasha!! ..Donde?--- y la chica ase como si lo estuviera buscando (na: eeh…sakura conoce a inuyasha?? O esta loca Oo)

En eso todos s caen estilo anime y s l kedan mirando a sakura con una gota en la frente ¬¬Uu

---jaja no t creas--- y saluda a naruto tmb d beso (na: creo esta tipa esta cada vez más loca)

Después d esta no s como… decir idota vergonzosa entrada d sakura sigue todo normal, pero alguien estaba en el balcón d la casa y x lo visto nadie s daba cuenta algunos estaban medio borrachos por tanto sake y decían puras incoherencias o puras idioteceses, otros estaban bailando y por la música no oían casi nada ya k estaba a todo lo k da, otros mas s fueron a unas habitaciones por k estaban cansados y kerian descansar (na:¬¬) por eta razon aya decide salir al balcón para alejarse d tanto ajetreo y tmb estar sola ya k la mayoría k estaban ahí eran parejas y los k no tenían ya s habían ido (na: saben es k es muy incomodo cuando estas sola y la mayoría estan en parejas uu pues sientes k nunca va a ver nadie para ti úù es horrible)

---hmm…--- suspiro la chica mirando d vez en cuando adentro d la casa, donde s encontraban naruto con hinata en una esquina em besándose s podría decir apasionadamente ya k naruto s avia tomado unas copas d mas y pues d lo borracho k estaba s acerco a hinata y l dijo k la amaba y mas cursilería y media y la termino besando a lo k hinata s sonrojo y pues claro k l estaba gustando.

--Nomas espero k se acuerde d lo k acaba d aser naruto si no mañana habrá problemas -- jeje – en eso siente k alguien la esta observando y al voltearse s topa con una sombra con ojos rojos parecía un tipo d técnica especial pero no sabia k era, en eso la sombra d esos ojos sale corriendo dándose cuenta d k lo avían descubierto y ayane sale tras el keria saber kien era.

---Donde esta??--- pensaba la chica avia seguido la sombra asta el bosque, s para y siente una presencia estaba cerca d ella. En eso siente k la están agarrando (na: no sean mal pensados) y esta con un kunai en el cuello, pero s logra safar estaba en frente d akella extraña persona

---kien eres? Y k ases aki?--- decía aya pero no l respondieron en eso s da cuenta d k la estaba viendo detenidamente (na: en pocas palabras la estaban vivoreando ¬¬) --- k miras maldito Hentai ùú ---estaba perdiendo su paciencia pero d todos modos no recibía respuesta

---hmp...---fue lo único k dijo la sombra, en eso desapareció y reapareció atrás d aya y s empezo a acercar a su oído, l susurro algo pero en eso izo un movimiento lo cual izo k aya s cayera inconsiente.

_CONTINUARA..._

k aran las personas k s metieron en los cuartos?

Kien era esa persona misteriosa?

k le pasara a aya?

- Si ahí estaban los d la arena ya por k rayos no les dieron lo pergaminos oo?

- Q acaso Tsunade no sabia?

Si estan leyendo esto por k no dejan un reviews a caso les da hueva?

Bueno es hora los reviews wiii

Aparece alguien misterioso

Alguien misterioso- puedo decirlos yo onegai 0w0!!

Na- k rayos ases aki o.o?

Am- pues k mas kiero decir yo los reviews ¬¬ da

Na-pero itachi k no estabas huyendo d kisame oo?

Itachi-no ya no m atrapo no s come y m llevo al otro fic uu

Na-aaa pero por k huías ehh kiero saber owo

Itachi- -- no creo k kieras saber

Na- si si kiero owo

Ita- bueno pues es k esa escena era muy extraña tenia k tenia k TT ponerme un traje d marinero y cantar AAAHHHHHHH TToTT fue horrible

Na- …

Ita- oye di algo nose pero no t kedes callada tu silencio m incomoda

Na-mhm jajajajajajaja vestido jajaja d Mari jaja neri jajaja to jajaja (empieza a rodar d la risa)

Ita-…-(esta en un rincón asiendo circulitos en el piso con un aura depresiva)

Na-(despues d casi hacerse d la risa) ah... ok suficiente ahora a contestarlos reviews itachi empieza

Ita-(misteriosamente s compuso y volvió a ser el d antes) ok empezare dando las gracias a nuestros mas heridos lectores (los únicos) k han dejado reviews gracias ayane y yo les agradecemos uu

Na-si muchas gracias a…

**Sayui****, Shinji kun112**

Na-por haber leído este fic TuT

Ita- si les agradecemos mucho esperemos k lo sigan leyendo y dejando reviews

Na-bueno esto fue todo por este dia

Na/Ita- JA NE


	5. Chapter 5

Wii!! Aki esta el nuevo capitulo espero k les guste y haber k les parece perdón por la tardanza pero es k la escuela ToT

**Capitulo 5 "recordando"**

Al dia siguiente

-Ah! No vuelvo a tomar nunca mas -- -- decia un muy adolorido naruto (na: si como si alguien l fuera a creer k no volverá a tomar ¬¬) pues se habia tomado como chorrocientas mil botellas, lo cual le causo una resaca d los mil demonio y le izo olvidar todas la estupideces k izo la noche anterior—como carajos llegue aki!!-dijo al ver k estaba arriba d un techo (na: bueno si kieres saber como llego ahí, ai les va un flashback (inner: no un flashback Xx)

_-__--FLASHBACK---_

_Se ve a naruto besando a hinata en una esquina, se ve a un naruto tirado en el suelo, razon facil llego súper neji al rescate (na: jajajaja XD) y al ver k naruto s estaba pasando con su prima le dio una golpiza lo cual izo k naruto terminara en el suelo medio moribundo, uso todas las técnicas del clan hyuga para poder alejarlo d su prima pork como es muy resistente (na: claro k es resistente alguien no s a preguntado como rayos es k sobrevive a los golpes d sakura oo?),y despues d eso lo subió a un techo pero no un simple techo si no el mas alto k ay en toda konoha (na: no m acuerdo cual es el edificio mas alto d konoha asi k ustedes imagínenselo)_

_, pero no solo eso si no k cuando lo subió ahí por vengarse le puso un traje de…conejito (na: jajaja)_

_---FIN FLASHBACK---_

-a asi k eso fue lo k paso –dijo (na: si mientras yo les contaba k paso el s acordó extraño no)- esperen un momento- se voltea a ver y s da cuenta d k esta en un traje d conejito – ahhh!! NEJI JURO K T KEDARAS SIN DECENDIENTES TTEBAYO!!- si el caso es k no era un traje d conejito común y corriente si no k era rosa, pero no un rosa común si no un rosa fosforescente friégame la vista, aparte tenia como bordados d corazones en el trasero, y era un traje de mujer (na: como rayos s lo puso neji o.o?) si era un espectáculo para cualquiera k se keria reír un buen rato-

Asi k naruto decidió irse d una ves por todas a su casa lo mas rápido posible antes d alguien lo viera si no d esto s hablaría por semanas o meses no eso serie horrible, corrió y corrió lo mas rápido k pudo pero parecia ser k ese no era su dia ya m misteriosamente no encontraba la llave, asi k tuvo k entrar por la ventana sin ser visto, fue horrible ya k aparte ese dia habia demasiada gente en la calle asi k lo vieron y se empezaron a reír, pues eso no s veia seguido,-definitivamente estas muerto neji òó- penso naruto.

Mientras en otra parte d konoha mas precisamente en el hospital…

--- A mi cabeza m duele---decía, en eso mira a los lados y s da cuenta d k no esta en su casa--- donde estoy!?---.

---Estas en el hospital---

---AHHHH!!!--- grita aya por el susto k l dieron

---no tenias k gritar ¬¬╬--- la persona k l acababa d hablar era ni más ni menos k las misma hokage (na: ¬¬ pues como no kerias k gritara si s despertó en un lugar extraño uu)

---gomen nñUu, cambiando d tema k ago en el hospital--- estaba muy intrigada x saber k avia pasado anoche

---no t acuerdas d nada d lo k paso ayer vdd---

---bueno en realidad m acuerdo muy poco--- luego pone su mano en su mentón como tratando d recordar--- lo único k recuerdo es k estaba en casa d hinata, estaban todos ahí y en eso s fue la luz y creo k nomás eso---

---bueno entonces tendré k decirte--- toma aire y l dice--- ayer después d k s fue la luz, regreso rápido pero cuando regreso tu ya no estabas, entonces algunos k seguían aun sobrios t trajeron aki los cuales fueron sakura y lee te empezaron a buscar y te encontraron en el bosque inconciente---mira seria a aya--segura k no recuerdas k paso mientras s fue la luz---

---…---solo niega con la cabeza

---esta bien, después veremos k paso ahora…--- y es interrumpida x k una persona grito desde la puerta (na: a k no adivinan kien es XD)

---Aya-chan estas bien!!--- decía un chico rubio muy preocupado

---hai, naruto-san estoy bien--- lo mira con una sonrisa

---k bien--- en eso s da cuenta d k la vieja hokage estaba ahí con la venita d la sien

---hmm...--- s aclaro la garganta y luego siguió--- m dejas seguir ¬¬#---mira a naruto con una cara d asesina (na: eso da mas miedo k ver a sakura con esa cara (inner: t apoyo en eso uu) el chico solo asiente--- bueno s supone k hoy tenias una misión vdd--- mira aya y esta solo asienta la cabeza--- bueno parece k ya estas bien, a si k dentro d una hora podrás ir a tu casa a alistar todo por mientras descansa--- s levanta y sale

Aya solo s keda mirando a la ventana después d k salio la gondaime y s avia olvidado x completo del rubio

---y… aya-chan mejor t dejo para k descanses, t veo después--- y s retira diciéndole adiós con la mano, la peliplateada le regresa el adiós

Después d k s fue el chico miro a la ventana tratando d recordar k avia pasado ayer en la noche en eso l empieza un dolor fuerte en la cabeza y varias imágenes aparecen en su mente…

_---FL__ASHBACK---_

_Estaba en la casa d los hyugaa viendo como s divertían todo se la fiesta ella estaba en el balcón en eso siente k alguien la esta observando y al voltearse s topa con una sombra con ojos rojos parecía un tipo d técnica especial pero no sabia k era, en eso la sombra d esos ojos sale corriendo dándose cuenta d k lo avían descubierto y aya sale tras el keria saber kien era._

_---hmp...kien s__erá esa persona k estaba ahí lo k tenia en sus ojos era como una técnica especial d un clan d sangre pura--- pensaba la chica en eso s da cuenta d k la persona k estaba siguiendo estaba detrás d ella_

_---sal d ahí cobarde--- grito la chica pero nadie apareció o dijo algo entonces volvió a hablar--- kien eres? Y k ases aki?--- grita la chica algo enojada y s da cuenta d k la sombra la estaba viendo y vuelve a hablar--- k m miras pervertido---pero no recibió respuesta ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia_

_En eso la sombra desapareció y apareció atrás d ella y l susurro al oído_

_---hmp…sabes m gusta tu forma d ser---l dijo la sombra y sonrió con una sonrisa macabra--- espero k nos volvamos a ver aya-chan---_

_---k como sabes mi nombre? Si no siquiera te conozco--- pero antes d k volviera a hablar el chico izo unos movimientos y se desmayo_

_---FIN FLASHBACK---_

---entonces eso fue lo k paso--- s decía a si misma la chica---pero kien era esa persona xk m conocía si nunca lo avia visto o talvez si pero no m acuerdo---en en eso paso algo raro xk alguien l contesto

--- (inner aya: d seguro no t acuerdas y talvez si la as visto antes) ---

--- aaahhh!! Kien eres tu---pensó parece k esa voz venia dentro d ella---

--- (inner ayane: parece k no t acuerdas d mí soy tu inner ¬¬ baka) --

--- ehh Oo pero yo pensé k eso no existía k solo los locos lo tenían---

--- (inner a: no en realidad todos tienen uno nomás k siempre nos ignoran TTTT, aparte a veces solo aparecemos en ocasiones especiales o cuando estas algo loca la persona ¬¬)

--- eso explica todo, bueno ya k nos presentamos dime kien mas tiene inner--- la mira bueno mas bien la ve internamente ansiosa la chica

--- (inner a: bueno la vdd es k d inners a inners no nos podemos ver uu asi k seria algo dificil decirte kien tiene) --- (na: puede ser k esta conversación no tenga sentido pero es un fic asi k todo vale uu)

--- aaa… ---dijo algo decepcionada la chica pues keria saber kien mas tenia un inner y no ser al única ella

--(inner a: aun k sabes creo k t puedo asegurar k esa tipa d pelo rosa tiene uno uú)

--OoO y por crees k lo tenga?—

-- (inner a: creo k por loca ¬¬)

--tú crees—

--(inner a: sep uu)

En eso una enfermera entra a su habitación diciéndolo k ya era hora d irse, aya toma sus cosas y s va a su casa a alistarse para el viaje todo pasa trankilo hasta k llegaron a la puerta d konoha ahí estaban kakashi-sensei, naruto-kun y sakura-chan, parecía k todo estaba empezando bien ya k naruto y sakura estaban peleándose (na: a eso s le llama empezar bien ¬¬Uu) y kakashi estaba leyendo un libro extraño color naranja k s llamaba Icha Icha paradaise

--- K es eso??--- pregunta aya a kakashi k no s avia dado cuenta d la presencia d la chica k estaba atrás d el tratando d leer el libro

--- ehh!!--- kakashi s sobresalta pues era un muy buen ninja pero era raro k no s diera cuenta d alguien estaba atrás d el eso lo dejo intrigado keria saber como l izo esa chica para no ser detectada—a esto es un libro "educativo" k solo los mayores pueden leer n/- dijo con su ojito feliz

En eso naruto s acerca naruto a aya y l dice en un susurro

--- Lo k trae ahí es un libro pervertido k ero-sennin izo pero nunca nos a dejado tocarlo---

--- AHHH!! K en entonces ese no es un libro "educativo" y kakashi-sensei es un pervertido d closet---pensó, grito

--- (inner a: si x lo visto parece k es un pervertido ¬¬ mientras no s l ocurra nada extraño todo saldrá bien) ---

--- Bueno ya k estamos aki todos y los mas raro aun kakashi-sensei llego temprano, xk no nos vamos d una vez--- decía sakura k era la primera vez k hablaba en todo lo k llevaban ahí

--- bueno entonces vamonos d una vez dattebayo!!--- grito el rubio alegremente lo cual todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza nnU

En eso todos salen x la puerta (inner: no x la ventana ¬¬) kien t hablo ¬¬Uu)

Y no s esperan las sorpresas y lo k pasara en esa misión.

_CONTINUARA---_

-K pasara en la misión?

-El inner d aya seguirá entrometiéndose en su vida?

-Sakura es una loca oo?

-Kakashi dejara d ser un pervertido d closet?

-Naruto s vengara d Neji?

-Me dejan un review?

Na- bien esto fue todo por hoy nn

Ita- y los reviews k no los vas a contestar ¬¬

Na- claro k si los voy a contestar m crees capas d hacerle eso a nuestras keridas personas k nos dejan un review por k les gusto este fic ¬¬

Ita- la vdd si uu

Na-¬¬

Ita-bueno entonces empieza a contestarlos ¬¬

Na- k crees k voy hacer ¬¬

Ita- ¬¬

Na- BUENO GRACIAS A NUESTROS KERIDOS LECTORES ME REFIERO A…

**Sayui, Shinji kun 112 y****kyuzo92**

(Se oyen aplausos d la nada)

Na- Oo? d donde rayos vino eso

Ita-…- se le ve tratando d cerrar una puerta (la cual aparecio misteriosamente)

Na- Itachi s puede saber k rayos ases tratando d cerrar esa misteriosa puerta k aparecio d la nada ¬¬

Ita- yo nada ooU simplemente vi k esa puerta estaba abierta y decidí cerrarla uu k nadie en este mundo puede cerrar una puerta misteriosa k aparecio d la nada uu

Na- uu tienes razon pero eso no explica d donde vinieron los aplausos ¬¬

Ita-de seguro fu el publico k t aclama atrás d esta misteriosa puerta k aparecio d la nada nn

Na- lo dices enserio owo

Ita-sep

Na- entonces ire a darle las gracias – entra por la misteriosa puerta y…

Ita- empieza a silbar disimuladamente y s va yendo disimuladamente en eso s oye

Na- UCHIHA ITACHI!!! NO T SALVARAS D ESTA!!-grito enojada pero muy enojada

(Itachi sale corriendo ya k detrás d el, venia una "muy contenta" ayane con una cara de psicópata persiguiéndolo con un mazo gigante)

Na-Bueno hasta la próxima-dice mientras esta a punto d alcanzar a itachi

Ita-si hasta la próxima (si es k sigo con vida oo!!)- lo dice ya cuando lo alcanzaron

(Esta escena no la pasaremos ya k le puede causar serios daños cerebrales uu)


	6. Chapter 6

Na-Antes d k empiecen a leer este capitulo tengo k decir algo importante uu pero muy importante ¬¬

X- si y eso es k el estupido d mi hermano ya no saldra aki muajajajaja

Na- no tenias k decirlo tan cruel ¬¬ TT pero por k no lo ubiera golpeado tanto TToTT

X- hmp…

Na- bueno sasuke ya k tu serás su suplente por le momento asta k s recupere ¬¬ serás mi esclavo muahahahahaha

Sasu- ¬¬ no

Na- si no lo ases no t pagare ¬¬

Sasu- pero si no m pagas ¬¬

Na- am etto ooU e mejor vamos con los reviews GRACIAS A…

**Sayui, shinji kun112, Kyuzo92 y xprimox**

Na- bien empecemos con el capitulo nn

Sasu- ehh tenemos k hablar sobre mi paga ¬¬ (la empieza a perseguir)

Na- en estos momentos m arrepiento de haber golpeado a itachi ToT el no m pedía k l pagara ITACHI!! ESPERO K M PERDONES GOMEN!! (trata d correr d sasuke)

**Capitulo 6 "LA TRAVEZIA" K PASARA?**

Estaban en el bosque ya llevaban x lo menos unas 10 horas caminando pero tenían k apresurarse ya k para llegar a la aldea escondida d la arena se asían mas o menos 2 días pero x varios imprevistos s habían demorado mucho.

--- Cuanto falta para llegar? Dattebayo---

--- Aun falta naruto y si sigues preguntando no sabes lo k t espera ¬¬#--- aya decía totalmente desesperada ya k el chico no avia dejado d preguntar lo mismo durante todo el camino

--- k tal si mejor descansamos --- dijo kakashi antes d k algo mas pasara--- alcabos ya esta anocheciendo---

---Si es mejor k vayamos preparando el campamento y buscar leña para la fogata--- dijo sakura

--- Esta bien, yo voy por la leña--- dijo aya antes d k alguien preguntara s fue

--- Oo --- todos pusieron la misma cara

--- Esa chica es rara? Será mejor k alguien vaya a buscarla puede ser k l paso algo--- dijo sakura y al decir esto kakashi desaparece

---Oo--- naruto volvió a poner cara de ¿?

--- Bueno parece k nosotros tendremos k ir asiendo la casa d campaña ---mira a naruto lo cual la piensa ayudar ya k sakura lo miro con cara amenazadora

--------------------------------------------

--- hmm…--- suspiraba mientras recogia algunos trozos d leña, en eso oyo un ruido extraño k venia cerca d unos arbustos y lanza un kunai, --- parece k fue el viento penso --- en eso s acerca al lugar para recoger su arma y s da cuenta d k ahí atrás s encontraba algo inconsiente era kakashi (na: k malos modales tiene, llamar a kakashi algo oo)

---kakashi-sensei? Lo siento no sabia k era usted pero debe saber k es d mala educación espiar a alguien ---lo mira amenazadoramente

--- (inner a: deseguro este planeaba acerté algo deja k m lo agarre Ò.Ó) ---

--- Mejor dejalo a si lo acabo d desmayar pero lo unico k no entiendo es como paso esto si s supone k el es uno d los mejores ninjas talvez aya estado muy cansado--- pensaba aya--- (na: pongo demasiado aya t as dado cuenta o.o? (inner a: si es muy raro ùu lo digo por las dos cosas d k pongas demasiado aya y d k kakashi s aya desmayado)

Después d un rato el ninja copia despierta

--- Hola!! Parece k despertaste al fin --- lo mira tiernamente aya al ver k este empezaba a sentarse

--- k paso y xk m duele la cabeza ---

--- Jeje nñ --- (na: m da hueva escribir eso a si k mejor lo m salteo) y la peliplateada l cuenta lo k paso

--- A si k m desmaye cuando m lanzo ese kunai pero como si ella es un principiante como es k no pude ver venir eso --- (na: digamos k no estan principiante úu) s decia a si mismo --- Talvez esta niña sea mas fuerte d lo k pense – aunke viendola bien --- en eso varias imágenes s vienen a la cabeza del jounin (na: s nota k kakashi es un pervertido (inner: no enserio y apenas t das cuenta ¬¬) xk siempre t entrometes en mi vida TT)

--- Ehh… kakashi-sensei k le pasa, x k tiene esa cara--- lo mira curiosa

--- Eh… no es nada n// --- s avia acordado d k no estaba solo y tmb s avia sonrojado

--- y dime kakashi-sensei k asias atrás d esos arbustos??---

--- Eh… bueno estaba cuidandote d k no t pasara nada, pero parece k t sabes defender asi k xk no recogemos unos ultimos trozos d leña y nos vamos---

--- Esta bien---toma unos cuantos trozos más y s van

Ya en el campamento, estaba armada la casa y ahí estaban sakura y naruto esperandolos

--- Kusso alfin llegan duraron mucho---

---Es k casi no avia leña x aki cerca asi k tuvimos k irnos un poco mas lejos---

---Bueno sera mejor k cenemos, y después nos vamos a dormir--- esto lo dijo sakura

Después d una cena muy silenciosa alguien decide hablar ya k el silencio era muy incomodo

---Kakashi-sensei k no alguien s tiene k kedar d guardia acuerdese k llevamos pergaminos muy importantes---dijo la pelirosa

---Si, tienes razon, entonc…--- pero el ninja fue interrumpido

---Si kieren, yo m kedo d guardia---dijo la peliplateada y al decir esto todos s l kedaron mirando ¿?

---KK!! Pero aya-chan es muy peligroso k estes tú sola, yo m planeo kedar contigo---dijo naruto con una voz decidida

---No tienes k hacerlo naruto-kun yo m s cuidar sola, aparte m gusta kedarme a ver las estrellas---dijo con su sonrisa ya conocida

---Segura k t puedes kedar despierta toda la noche---avia hablado kakashi

--- hai, no s preocupen estare bien---

Pero x lo visto estos trataron insistir d k no s kedara, pero ninguno d sus intentos logro aser k la chica dijera k no asi k s rindieron y s fueron a dormir, claro k d vez en cuando uno d los 3 miraba d reojo x la entrada d la casa d campaña para ver si esta bien. Paso la noche y parecia k todo estaba trankilo

--- parece k sera muy trankila esta noche--- pensaba aya, en eso siente k alguien esta detrás d ella y al voltear…s encuentra con la sombra k avia visto antes pero ahora la podia ver bien era un chico, alto y algo guapo traia puesta una playera azul y un pantalón negro, su pelo era tmb negro igual k sus ojos ---kien eres tu?---dijo nerviosa la chica

---Parece k no tienes buena memoria---le dijo con un tono burlon---dejame k t recuerde kien soy --- en eso s empieza a acercar a aya peligrosamente y ase k esta kede atrapada entre un arbol y el, pero este empezo a acercarse mas a su cara y cada vez mas asta k kedaron escasos cm d cada uno y podían sentir la respiración d cada uno. (na: ahh maldito por k s acerca tanto ¬¬ lo matare òoó)

---K ases pervertido alejate d mi!!---empezo a gritar aya y trataba d safarse pero no podia ya k su asechador la tenia bien agarrada ---SUELTAME!!—

Este último grito d aya izo k alguien lo oyera y s ve movimiento en la casa d campaña al notar esto el extraño s acerca a su oido y le susurra con una voz sensual k ase k cualkier chica s desmaye (na: OMG!! T matare!!)

--- mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke--- y sasuke la suelta y desaparece antes d alguien lo viera

--- K paso aya-chan? tebayo --- grito un hiperactivo rubio k s avia despertado x el grito d ase un momento d la chica

--- nada naruto-kun ññ todo esta bien aun k tengo un poco d sueño pero estoy bien ve a dormir otra vez---

--- segura k no kieres k siga yo con la guardia?—

---no t molestes---

---bueno esta bien no insistire pero creo k sea dificil k m vuelva a dormir---

Pero justo cuando naruto toco la almohada cayo en los brazos d Morfeo

La noche paso trankila después del incidente d aya con ese tal uchicha el cual s l hacia conocido ese nombre pero no sabia d donde en eso s oyo un ruido adentro d la casa y aya s asomo para ver k pasaba

---Ohh!! kiero mas, mas, oh si, k bien ahh, hmm, oh si mas, mucho mas--- después d oir esto la chica s kedo en chock. no podia creer lo k acababa d oir (na: jeje no sean mal pensados XP) pero como era muy curiosa s kedo a oir para ver k pasaba--- a k rico, ah si dame mas, mas RAMEN!!--- (na: a k todavía no adivinan kien es)

--- no puedo creer lo solo piensa en comida nnUu---penso la peliplateada con una gotita en la cabeza

--- (inner a: sip s nota k naruto es un completo idiota uu) —

Y asi paso una parte d la noche asta k, Naruto s despertó un rato en la noche para ver como estaba aya y al ver k esta estaba medio dormida decidió meterla a la casa y dejarla donde el estaba durmiendo asi k el izo guardia. Al dia sig al despertarse por unas voces muy conocidas para ella, s da cuenta k estaba dentro d la casa

---Eh como llegue aki---dijo en voz alta lo cual oyeron las personas d afuera

---Ohayio, aya-chan espero k ayas dormido bien---dijo una sonriente sakura

---si dormí bien solo k unos ruidos m despertaron---al decir esto sale d la tienda y v k ya estaba el desayuno listo y un naruto con varios chichones en la cabeza, parece k avia acertado, las voces d la mañana eran sakura y naruto k s estaban peleando, pero mejor no preguntaba nada puede ser k tal vez termine como naruto

---Buenos dias---la saludo alguien k no s avia percatado k estaba cerca d ella era kakashi-sensei k estaba leyendo el mismo libro d siempre Icha Icha paradaise---bueno ya k despertaste xk no vas a desayunar con los demas

---hai, pero usted no va a desayunar?---

--- en realidad ya desayune--- dijo sin despegar la vista d su libro pervertido

---a ok, _vaya parece k no l podre ver el rostro_, _tanta curiosidad k tenia ¬¬_ ---esto ultimo lo penso (na: no t preocupes todos keremos saber k ay detrás d esa mascara 3)

Asi paso el desayuno cuando terminaron decidieron ir x más provisiones ya k alguien s las avia acabado todas (na: si alguien rubio, ojos azules del cual no voy a mencionar nombre ¬¬) después d recoger lo necesario, recogieron el campamento y siguieron su camino.

CONTNUARA…

-Por que naruto habrá insistido en acompañar a aya?

-A naruto le gustara aya?

-Sasuke gustara de aya?

-Acaso naruto también sera un pervertido de closet?

-Aya recordara quien es sasuke?

-Por que habrán discutido sakura y naruto?

Sasuke- ayane tengo k hablar contigo

Na-y ahora k kieres no t gusto la comida o k

Sasuke-no t keria decir nomas k cuando m vas a pagar lo k m debes x estar asiendo este tonto fanfic ¬¬

Na- l dijiste tonto oo TTTT sasuke m odia (se pone a aser círculos en el piso con un aura depresiva arriba)

Sasu- ¬¬U esta bien tu fanfic no apesta

Na- wii D

Sasu- mejor no ubiera dicho nada ùu

Na- bueno sasuke creo k t toca despedirte

Sasu- k y xk yo y no tu

Na- eso es fácil yo soy la autora y tu eres mi esclavo muajajajaja

Sasu- ¬¬Uu esta bien, bueno esperemos k les aya gustado y k m page lo k m debe uu

Na- ¬¬

Sasu- ¬¬ esta bien ya manden reviews y comida ya k aki no m dan d comer ToT

Na- no l agan caso es un exagerado nñ bueno asta el sig capitulo

Sasu- no cierto tu no m alimentas m tratas como aun perro

Na- o no puede ser sasuke uchiha acaba d perder su dignidad Oo

Sasu- no es cierto (volviendo asu típico tono frió)

Na- ¬¬Uu eso siempre funciona


	7. Chapter 7

Na-OHAYOOO!!! Konichiwa!! Lo k sea ¬¬ Espero k esten bien últimamente no e tenido demasiadas ideas asi k tuve k pedir algo d ayuda para k las ideas salieran ya k no kiero dejar esto incompleto pues mi inspiración s fue d vacaciones asi k ahora seremos dos las k escriben esperemos k les siga gustando

Ne—hola soy natsume y ahora voy ayudar a ayane con el fic y esperemos k les guste y no les d hueva ¬¬

Na—SI no les de hueva, bueno xk no mejor empecemos d una ves con el fic

Ne—Ok pero kien lo va a presentar o.o??

Na—Eso es facil SASUKE!!

En eso llega sasuke con un delantal, un trapo en la cabeza, guantes y escoba (na: no sabia k sasuke era mi chacha (ne: xk no m dijiste k el era tu chacha ¬¬) (na: si tengo una chacha Wii non, y eso d ni decirte ni yo lo sabia Oo) (ne: ¬¬Uu)

Sa—K kieres ahora

Na—Oye desde cuando limpias mi casa oo??

Sa—No me digas k ya s t olvido ¬¬

Na—Pues sip nn

Sa—ToT te odio

Na—Sii

Sa—Bueno para k m kerias (dice después d haberse kitado el uniforme k l avia puesto para ser chacha (na: x k no ay una camara cuando s necesita ùu)

Ne—Keriamos k presentaras el fic

Sa—Otra ves

Na—Sii y si no lo ases tu sabes k va a pasar (lo mira con una cara la cual no planeo decirla ya k da demasiado miedo)

Sa—OO esta bien, aki esta el 7 capitulo esperemos k les guste nomas les digo una ultima cosa saquenme d aki ya no aguanto mas TT-TT

Na—No aguantas nada ¬¬

Ne—O-OUu bueno nomas x ultimo cuando yo m entrometa va aparecer esto (ne: lo k escriba)

**CAPITULO 7 "QUIEN ES ELLA"**

Después d caminar varias horas y d k un rubio preguntara todo el camino ya llegamos

--- NARUTO!!! Si preguntas otra vez si ya llegamos vas a morir--- aya ya estaba fuera d sus casillas y la venita d la sien ya s notaba (na: eso s m ase conocido no lo puse tmb en el cap pasado o.o? (inner: creo k si aun k no m acuerdo uu?)

--- esta bien nomás no m lastimes---

En eso a alguien s l ocurre una brillante y muy inteligente idea

---k les parece si descansamos un rato y comemos--- dijo la sabia vos d kakashi (na: desde cuando kakashi es sabio Oo??)

---kakashi-sensei, cree k deberiamos hacer la fogata aki?—pregunta la pelirosa—podriamos herir a muchas plantitas— (ne: Oo y desde cuando sakura es la señorita ecologia)

---vaya si t preocupa tanto ve y preguntale a ese arbol donde podemos hacer la fogata!!—exclama el rubio

--- pensandolo bien tal ves lo haga!—y se aparta d todos dirigiendose a los arboles

Después d caminar un rato s relaja en la rama a la sombra d un frondoso arbol (ne: uno d esos como para quedarte dormida (sasuke: asi como ese d aquel capitulo donde… (Ne: no importa solo es un arbol, d acuerdo (sasuke: ¬¬# (na: ññUu) ne: bueno donde estabamos asi) luego cerro los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrio estaba cara a cara con una chica k jamas habia visto en eso al tratar de hablar.

PUUMMM!! (na: K chidos efectos d sonido vdd XD lo siento es k el presupuesto no nos alcanza uu)

--Alguien anoto la placa del ninja k m callo encima O— Dijo sakura después d k s cayeran d la rama del arbol las 2 chicas

--no puedo creer k esa rama no aya aguantado el peso, se nota k las cosas ya no son como antes ùu—después s dio cuenta k estaba arriba d sakura—gomen pero kien iba a saber k esa rama estaba muy frágil--Dijo la chica después d haberse levantado

--No t preocupes, estoy bien—Dijo sakura después d levantarse, al estar d pie pudo ver mejor a la chica era alta, tenia el pelo morado Oo hasta la cadera y unos ojos azules, traia puesta un chaleco color verde oscuro lo traia abierta y s podia notar k abajo traia un top color azul y una falda negra pequeña (ne: y vaya k era pequeña), en la cintura traia puesta la banda de al aldea d la arena (sasuke: wow no puedo esperarla a conocerla)na: yo no creo k lo hagas ¬¬ o si no tu sabes k pasara (sonrisa malvada)(sasuke: OO eta bien nomas no m metas al closet(na: no lo tenia planeado aser pero gracias x acordarme muajajaja)(sasuke: creo k mejor m olvido d conocerla O-O si no esta es capas d hacer un fic yaoi sobre mi y no kiero arruinar mi dignidad)

(Ne: O.O sigamos XD)

- eres haruno sakura vdd?- pregunta la chica

-que quieres respondeme?-

-soy kinomiya natsu y he venido porque…-

En eso es interrumpida por la llamada de aya a comer, sakura se distrae un momento y cuando vuelve a mirar la chica ya había desaparecido. (Ne: y esta que va a empezar a aparecer desaparecer igual que sasuke)

(Sasuke: ahm...ùú estoy aquí!!) (Ne: ups lo siento no me acordaba u)

Así que el resto de la tarde siguió trankila a excepción de una que otra tipica discusión de naruto y sakura (sasuke y valla que son tipicas _¬¬_)

-Kusso vamos a deteneros a acampar aquí-dice el chico

-de acuerdo y bueno quien va a quedarse a hacer guardia esta noche?-pregunta kakashi

-ho por favor kakashi-sensei permítame quedarme yo de nuevo-pide la peliplateada

-bien si así lo quieres- afirmo el profesor

Todos fueron a dormir excepto aya, que hacia guardia, y naruto, que se habia quedado en un arbol cuidandola, ya que estaba intrigado por el grito de aya la noche anterior.

-(haa, me pregunto quien es ese sasuke, por mas que lo intento no lo puedo recordar, me pregunto…)-pensaba la peliplateada hasta que naruto perdio el equilibrio y cayo del arbol.

-Ouch XX -exclamo al caer

-naruto-kun pero que… (acaso me estaba espiando Oo)¡Eres un pervertido!!

-¡no espera no es lo que crees!-

-pues si lo parece, y ya que estas despierto… ùu ¡¡puedes quedarte haciendo guardia tu!! -- se dio media vuelta y se fue a dormir.

Unas horas depuse el naruto logro percibir una presencia que jamas habia sentido, trato de encontrar de quien se trataba y cuando volteo detrás de el estaba una chica

-quien eres?- y el chico se le queda mirando de arriba abajo notablemente

-Soy kinomiya natsu, estoy viajando con mi hermano, como puedes ver soy de la aldea de arena y tratamos de regresar a casa pero por alguna razón no podemos recordar el camino, hemos estado perdidos por días hasta que los vimos a ustedes y nos dimos cuenta de que se dirigían hacia allá así que…-cuando de pronto es interrumpida por el chico rubio como es de acostumbrarse

-Espera, espera ¿así que quieren acompañarnos hasta que lleguemos a la aldea?-

-supongo que si, pero espero que tus demas amigos esten de acuerdo - dice la chica

-descuida estaran de acuerdo, x cierto soy naruto uzumaki futuro hokage de konoha dattebayo!! espero k podamos ser grandes amigos-

-a… bueno entonces en la mañana nos vemos -

-Si descuida no s m olvida-

Ala mañana siguiente ya estaban todos listos para irse cuando

-O s m olvidaba decirles k una amiga nos va acompañar junto con su hermano- dijo el hiperactivo rubio

- ¬¬ espera estas diciendo k alguien nos va a acompañar y s t avia olvidado- le contesto aya

- em nñ si… es k ayer la conoci entonces no les pude decir antes jeje…-

- O-o queeee espera apenas la conociste ayer y ya dices k es tu amiga k tal si es un espia- gritaba eufurica la peliplateada

- HEM… en realidad no soy una espia y s el m considera su amiga ya es otra cosa ùú- natsu acababa d llegar en el justo momento (sasuke: k no es en el momento justo o.o ¿? (Na: oye yo soy la k esta escribiendo y no tu asi k si yo kiero ponerlo asi y asi s keda (Sasuke: si tu dices uu) (Ne: e sigan d una ves ¬¬) en k aya habia dicho eso

Bueno y asi i so su presentacion la pelimorada (Na: jajajaja) (Ne: d k t ries ¬¬) (Na: es k suena muy raro como s oye pelimorada jaja) (Ne: oye si sigues asi ya no t ayudo con el fic) (Na: ok m cayo uu sigamos). Pero no estaba sola junto a ella estaba un chavo d masomenos 17 años osease dos años mayor k todos los k estaban ahí a exepcion kakashi, era alto, musculoso, bien formado (Ne: so lo se es como k (baba) XD, pero cuando lo ves todos los dias después d un tiempo deja d ser tan sensacional ùu na: d donde lo conoces o.o? ne: emm… sigamos), traia como su hermana la banda d la arena, tmb tenia el pelo morado solo k no tan fosforescente como su hermana (Ne: prefiero el termino mas claro ¬¬#) el lo tenia mas oscuro pero mucho mas oscuro, sus ojos eran azul marino, traia un chaleco d jounin, una playera negra abajo y un pantalón azul oscuro.

- Hola…- dijo cortante el chico asi k su hermanan tuvo k hablar x el

- Hermano como eres descortes, bueno entonces hablare x ti el es mi hermano Kinomiya Takuma, tiene 17 años y ya es un jounin-

Despues d presentarse siguieron el viaje pero en el viaje cierta pelirosada pensaba

-(oh Takuma-kun es tan lindo y parece ser genial incluso parece ser mas interesante k sasuke-kun)- piensa sakura- (m pregunto si… O///O jiji (risa marca sakura)- (Na: q estara pensando esta ¬¬Uu (Ne: vamos ambas sabemos perfectamente k es lo k esta pensando (Na: si especialmente xq nosotras la obligamos muajajajaja (sasuke: ùu ustedes 2 ya dejense d estupideces se estan desviando demasiado, sigamos kieren (Na/Ne: entendido su general!!)

Siguieron asi un rato asta k llegaron a al aldea pero ya era muy noche asi k no s veía nada

- Por fin en casa!!- exclamaron los 2 hermanos solo k natsu dramatizo esto un poco mas. Entonces Natsu empezo a correr hacia la puerta, la cruza y en eso topa con alguien

-Oye!! Ten cuidado x donde corres, no todos s vana a kitar d tu paso òó o.o ¿?- dijo un pelirrojo el cual no les pienso describir x k m da hueva aparte m gasto espacio- (pero si el la pequeña natsume, aun k bueno O.o ya no tan pequeña)- y s keda mirando sus atributos, ya k no la veia desde ase mucho (Ne: d acuerdo ¬¬# ya nos dimos cuenta d k Natsu tiene un fisico espectacular, bueno supongo k es xk no es dificil tener un cuerpo soñado cuando s tiene a un hermano k t ase entrenar todo el dia úu (na: no les des tantas alas a natsu ¬¬, aunk sigo insistiendo d donde los conoces ¬¬)

- Gaara-kun, tiempo sin verte- y la chica s lanza sobre el pobre pelirrojo y lo ahorca bueno en realidad lo abraza pero es k lo abrazo tan fuerte k lo estaba dejando sin aire-

- hmp… hola-– (Ne: o no otro k habla demasiado sin ofender na: tienes razon o.o pero por lo menos es mejor k sasuke uu sasuke: saben aun sigo aki ¬¬ Na/Ne: y nos importa NO!! ¬¬) Despues se quedan mirando los dos con ojos d de… em bueno el caso es k s kedan mirando asta k PUFF!! (Na/Ne: como dijimos falta d "presupuesto") ese momento pasa ya k los hermanos d gaara osease temari y kankuro ya habían llegado, y k ellos y takuma los miraban con cara muy amenazadora, ya k los dos seguían abrazados (Na: q cosas no nñUu)

- ññ uhh bueno… x q no les enseñamos la aldea?— sugirió natsu (Ne: soy yo o aya y sakura casi no han hablado (sasuke: es tu imaginación ¬¬)

- bien vallamos no vinimos aquí x nada nn—dice x fin la peliplateada

- X si no s acuerdan vinimos aki a una mision—dice sakura—k tal si mejor despues d acabar con ella nos estamos un rato aki y mañana vemos la aldea con mas trankilidad

- Si creo k es una buena idea sakura, primero terminemos la mision y luego a descansar k les parece n/—hablo x primera ves el sensei , poniendo su ojito feliz (rechinido como cuando un auto esta a punto de chocar pero se alcanza a frenar) Ne: tiempo… sakura… buena idea ok pasan cosas muy raras aquí (na: oye es vdd kakashi-san no habia hablado desde casi el principio o.o ya m habia olvidado d el jeje (sasuke: como es k s t pudo olvidar k kakashi existía ¬¬ (na: los accidentes pasan uu (sasuke: y eso k tiene k ver o.o sabes mejor sigamos si no vamos a aburrirlos ùu)

- Si descansemos y luego mañana nos divertimos!!—dijo nuestro querido rubio protagonista (Sasuke: O.o? Naruto es le protagonista, oh ustedes m odian TT (ne: no, no es eso mas bien es el protagonista d la historia original creo k las protagonistas deberian ser Aya y Natsu, no podrias ser tu ya k para empezar casi ni sales) (na: o si es cierto ceo k ya es ora d k salgas y d k nosotras dejemos d salir tanto jeje nn)

Bien asi es como todos s fueron a dormir pero a media noche s levanta la pequeña peliplateada (Na: no es pequeña!! ò.ó)

(Ne: esta bien no t m sulfures) y s dirigió a unas ruinas k habia visto al entrar d la aldea, s sento en una (Ne: pequeña!!) roca y s quedo mirando las estrellas y en un (ne: pequeño!!) instante (na: ya basta olvidalo kieres ¬¬#) Ne: ok n.n) aparecio (Na: chan, chan, chan, chan leche con pan) sasuke (ne: bueno no i so una entrada macabra, pero aparecio) s le acerca y…

_CONTINUARA…_

Na: y? y? sigue!!

Ne: hay k dejarlo en suspenso

Sasuke: crei k x fin iba a salir TT.TT

-sasuke por fin saldra?

-los hermanos d gaara y natsu dejaran d proteger a sus hermanos menores demasiado?

-nosotras seguiremos d entrometidas o.o?

Ne--Oye y asta cuando sasuke va a ser tu chacha, xk tmb necesito una

Sa—O.O

Na—Nose, pero telo pedo prestar n.n

Sa—T.T

(En eso entra naruto)

N—Ohayo chicas

Na/Ne—Ohayo naruto-kun

N—Vine a ver si querían ir a Ichikaru a comer ramen con la banda

Ne--Seguro yo si voy

Na—Yo tmb

N—Ok vamonos

Na- espera primero ay k contestar reviews

Ne- cierto GRACIAS A…

**SAYUI, SHINJI KUN 112, KYUZO92, NATSUME-HIME, xprimox y ARISU-CHAN77**

Na- bueno ya vamonos

(Y salen)

Sa—ToT y yo q, No m dejen solo, bueno eso fue todo nos vemos en el prox. Cap. Si es k estas regresan y dejen mas d 5 reviews si kieren k aiga mas acción y k esto dure mas uu

En otra parte d la historia esta gaara

**I feel the love (cantando)**

Ga—O Natsu u//u

Esto es x ultimo

-a gaara le gustara natsu?

-gaara seguira cantando cosas cursis?

-Natsume tendra su chacha?

-y si es asi sera sasuke? (sa: ¬¬#)

Porfas envien reviews X3


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo! K bueno estar aki d vuelta con el cap. 8 esperemos k les guste. Perdón por la tardanza uu

Ne--Diviértanse!! o.o un momento y sasuke

Na—no lose, tal ves es su dia libre

SA—hey aki estoy TT.TT

Na—o.o espera entonces tu no fuiste a comer ramen

Sa— no TToTT, (pero si ni m gusta ¬¬ no s xk m kejo)

Na—no importa o t traje algo mira...

(D la nada saca un abolsa y s la da a sasuke este la abre y…)

Sa—ahhhh!! Como s t ocurre darme algo asi, es…

Ne—Hermoso! X q yo digo k es bien lindo 3

Na—Encantador!, sorprendente:3 sabia k t gustaria y x eso traje mas (y d la nada saca mas bolsas con eso adentro)

Sa—Oo k hiciste k, tu estas loca y planeas k m lo ponga vdd ¬¬

Na—sep nn, en este cap. Lo vas a usar

Ne—entonces yo tmb lo puedo usar nn

Na—no solo el, despues veras xk muahahahahaha

Sa—¬¬# estas loca nunca usare eso

Na—lo aras o sino (d la nada enseña un muñeco budu d sasuke y un cuchillo y empieza a acercar el cuchillo…)

Sa—esta bien lo are ··U nomas no hagas eso

Na—sabia k entenderias jeje ¬¬

Ne—bueno mientras intentamos ponerle a sasuke eso empezaremos el cap.

(En eso s escucha un ruido d fondo)

Na—ohh! Sasuke ven aca

Sa—nunca!

(Aparecen una escena d ayane-chan tratando d atrapar a sasuke)

Na—Sino lo haces me veré obligada a usar medidas drásticas ¬¬

Sa—no t atreverias ¬¬

Na—si no m haces caso lo are (saca una laptop y empieza a escribir un sasuxoro)

Sa—·· esta bien lo are

Na—adoro cuando ganan los buenos osease yo :P

Sa— (yo diria los malos ¬¬Uu)

(Y asi sale ayane-chan arrastrando a (un muy enojado) sasuke)

Ne—·· amm mejor contesto los reviews gracias a…

**SAYUI, SHINJI KUN 112, KYUZO92, NATSUME-HIME, xprimox y ARISU-CHAN77**

(Se oye un grito d fondo)

Sa—Noooooooooo!!!

Ne—OOU empecemos (m pregunto k abra pasado)

**Capitulo 8 "TU PASADO"**

_Bien asi es como todos s fueron a dormir_ _pero a media noche s levanta la pequeña peliplateada (Na: no es pequeña!! ò.ó) _

_(Ne: esta bien no t m sulfures) y s dirigió a unas ruinas k habia visto al entrar d la aldea, s sento en una (Ne: pequeña!!) roca y s quedo mirando las estrellas y en un (ne: pequeño!!) instante (na: ya basta olvidalo kieres ¬¬#) Ne: ok n.n) aparecio (Na: chan, chan, chan, chan leche con pan) sasuke (ne: bueno no i so una entrada macabra, pero aparecio) s le acerca y…_

--que haces tu aki?—dijo exaltada y algo sonrojada aya

--¿Qué pasa no estas feliz d verme?—pregunta el sobreviviente del clan uchiha seductoramente O//O esto ase k la peliplateada se sonroje más

(Na: esto se esta poniendo demasiado meloso no lo crees --U)(Ne: yo digo que muy interesante nOn)(Sasuke: ¡calla!)( Na: el gato!! nn)(Ne: --# esto s trata d naruto no d historias d fantasmas)(Ne: ññ)(Sasuke: interrumpen mi escena ¬¬)(Na/Ne: Gomen U)

--No deberías estar aki—dice aya alejándose un poco d el

--Acaso sigues sin recordar nuestra linda infancia?—pregunta Sasuke

--Infancia?!—se queda en eso caí por k sasuke le izo una técnica para k recordara lo cual le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza. (Na: no un flashback X·X)

**FLASHBACK**

**--vamos Aya-chan ven por aki mira lo k encontré—dice una versión chibi d un niño con pelo azabache osease sasuke**

**--Ya voy no corras tan rápido! Ahh! Me pegue TT duele TToTT—solloza la pequeña**

**--siempre pasa lo mismo contigo no t muevas deja t ayudo—el pequeño arranca un pedazo su playera y se la enreda en la herida a la niña**

**--Arigato neko-kun --**

**--no m digas asi ù-ú mejor vamonos ya luego sales mas lastimada—**

**FLASHBACK END**

(Na: por fin pense k no iba a ser más largo uu, se dan cuenta d k aya s desmaya demasiado o la dejan inconciente demasiadas veces)

--Entonces tu eres neko-kun o.o!—dijo levantándose

del piso

--Si el era yo ùu crees k puedas evitar decirme asi ¬¬ —

--Lo intentare ñn, y oye etto emm…--en realidad aya no encontraba palabras k decir ya k apenas se avia fijado k sasuke traia…

(Sa: no t atrevas ¬¬ (Na: o.o por qué si t ves bien kawaii nn (Sa: esto arruinaría mi dignidad ùu asi k no digas nada (Na: amargado ¬¬ esta bien no diré nada)

--No preguntes si no kieres k t mienta uu—

--O.o umm ok y k haces aki—

--Que no puedo venir a visitar a mi prometida despues de que misteriosamente desapareció y no la volví a ver hasta horita—

--A por eso estas aki, entonces k esperas no puedes hacer esperar a una dama ve por ella despues m la presentas ehh, úu k mal hombre eres—

-- ¬¬Uu en realidad ella esta aki—

--Oo donde no la veo—

--Eres tu ¬¬--

--Ahh me lo hubieras dicho antes uu…-procesando información- espera prometida O.o yo Xx—

—--U—

--Enserio soy tu prometida—

--k no t acuerdas ¬¬--

-- Em la vdd no, si apenas y m acuerdo kien eres tu como kieres k m acuerde k soy tu prometida ¬¬ pero enserio soy tu prometida—

--Si—

--Segurito—

--Si uu—

--segurito, segurito—

--SI ùú—

--Promételo por tu garrita—

--Eso es ridículo ¬¬--

--promételo por tu garrita si no no t creo ¬¬--

--uu esta bien lo prometo por mi garrita ¬¬--

--nn ok t creo (pensando: k coño soy su prometida òó!!! (Inner a: xk m dice eso en este momento ¬¬)

--y bueno como es k termine siendo prometida tuya—

--Pues fue ase muchos cuando aun vivías en la aldea d konoha y pues nuestros padres s conocían y como éramos clanes muy fuertes decidieron aser una unión asiendo un matrimonio y pues como mi hermano era muy mayor y pues tu eras única hija decidieron k t casarías con migo uu—

--haa y ok—s kedo pensando un rato y despues s acordó d algo y volvió a hablar—y se puede saber por k cuando regrese no t vi en la aldea?—

--por el simple echo d k tengo k cumplir primero algo k m prometí a mi mismo y cuando lo haga regresare y resurgiré mi clan—

--haa espera como k resurgir tu clan?—

--es k después d k misteriosamente desapareciste mi hermano mato a todo mi clan y…blablablablablablablabla—y asi contó todas la historia d su vida sasuke asta k llego a la parte d en k equipo ninja s quedo—y después mi equipo ninja fue conformado por uzumaki naruto, haruno sakura y kakashi-sensei y… blablablablabla- (na: no planeo contar su vida ya todos s la saben ¬¬)

--Bueno m tengo k ir—dijo el unico sobreviviente del clan uchiha

--…--nomas s l kedo mirando mientras desaparecía, cuando se fue.

--Ahh!! Por k esto m pasa a mi TTTT ahora k are, estoy comprometida, pero no se k siento por ese tal sasuke si apenas lo conozco, pero tmb esta alguien mas ahh!! No s k hacer—

--(inner a: lo unico k podemos aser por horita es esperar a k aclares tus sentimiento uu)

--tienes razon bueno, m voy a dormir k tengo demasiado sueño para ir al hotel asi k m dormiré aki nadie s dará cuenta—y asi aya s keda dormida

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

--Ahh k incomodo dormí sera mejor k regrese d una vez al hotel antes d k alguien s d cuenta d k no estoy -- --

Y asi regreso al hotel, entro sigilosamente, pero en eso al abrir la puerta…

--Ohayo! Aya-chan k bueno k t levantaste temprano, ya todos estan desayunando, imagino k tu tmb ya desayunaste asi k vamos a pasearnos un rato asta k llegue la ora d irnos n/-

-Hai hentai-sensei, digo kakashi-sensei jeje nñ—

-Em dijiste algo..?—

--no nada-

Y asi hentai-sensei digo kakashi-sensei s va y deja a aya sola

-- hentai-sensei es demasiado despistado o se ase como es k no s dio cuenta d k no estuve aki toda la noche -- -- esto lo penso

Aya espero hasta k todos terminaran d desayunar y salieron del hotel, cuando digo todos m refiero solo a aya, sakura y naruto pork (na: oye tienes alguna idea d pork kakashi estaba despierto tan temprano o.o? es extraño asi k puede ser k este dia sea extraño tmb ne: dejas continuar ¬¬ na: hai) kakashi acababa d salir a kien sabe donde, kankuro, temari y takuma estaban recordando su niñez y natsu fue a buscar a gaara aun k es algo dificil saber donde s encuentra decidió ir a la mansión k tiene para ver si d milagro s encontraba ahí

--Espero k s encuentre, tal vez ya salio…-- y asi natsu toco la puerta

-…-

-- parece k no esta uu…- y al punto d darse la vuelta la puerta s abre…

-- hmp…a eres tu natsu-chan – en la puerta estaba gaara

--..O//O—bueno la razon por la k natsu s sonrojo fue esta: en la puerta estaba gaara, pero un gaara con el pelo mojado y solo un pantalón puesto ya k parecia s acababa d salir d bañar aun traia la toalla en los hombros, (na/ne: o¬o)

-- em… pasa—y asi gaara s ase hacia un lado para k pase natsu

--em gracias n//n—

Y asi natsu entra y s van a la sala en la cual ay un silencio muy incomodo despues d un rato

--y como as estado?—pregunto para evitar ese silencio gaara

-- pues e estado bien, no a pasado nada interesante—

--hmm…-- esto s estaba poniendo demasiado incomodo pues ase mucho k no s veían la razon simple aunk vivan en la misma aldea los padres d natsu y takuma nunca dejaron acercarse, ya k tenían considerado a gaara como peligroso y aunk l prohibieran a natsu ir con el, ella siempre s escapaba ne la noche para ir con gaara para visitarlo y asi era todo asta k la descubrieron y s tuvieron k mudar, pero despues de unos años regresaron.

--y dime a donde..em—

-- me fui despues d tantos años?—

--si—

-- mmm… nos fuimos a una ladea cerca d aki no m acuerdo del nombre y no m kiero acordar uu, --

--x k dices eso—

--es k, no m gusto k m separaran d ti u//u—

--lo dices enserio -//- — (na: haber ay va una aclaración esta parte va a ser medio romántica ya k necesitábamos una parte asi ne: pense k ya habíamos puesto antes -- na: emm… no m acuerdo, pero ne necesitábamos un momento gaaxnatsu -- ne: a ok)

--si ¬//¬-- y s voltea para un lado y asi gaara s empieza a acerca a natsu, poco a poco sus caras s iban juntado, el momento iba llegando y…

CONTINUARA…

- k pasara entre natsu y gaara?

- aya y sasuke ya s conocían o.o?

- no kedo muy largo este episodio?

- a donde s fue kakashi?

- k parte d su infancia recordaban takuma, temari y kankuro?

Na- bueno este fue todo por hoy y en el sigo cap va a ver algo especial ¬w¬

Ne- si va a ver algo especial nwn oye k es o.o?

Na- s supone k lo debes d saber ya k tu tmb m estas ayudando --

Ne- a cierto ya m acorde bueno los esperamos en el sig cap nn

(De repente las dos voltean a los lados y s miran con cara d Oo?)

Ne- me donde kedo sasuke?

Na- cierto a donde s abra metido ahora k m acuerdo no lo e visto despues d la mitad del fic -- tal vez s fue a dormir

Ne- no creo

Na- na no importa nn es mejor asi sin el

Ne- tienes razon nn

(Miran al suelo y ven una hoja en la cual esta escrita algo)

Na- a k es est…- mira el contenido del papel

Na- Xx

Ne- e k paso o.o?- s acerca y toma el papel k tenia ayane

Ne- k es est… xX


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aki d regreso con este fic, esperemos k les guste

Na- bueno empezaremos d una ves pero ates diré una cosa SASUKE!! XK!!!

Ne- ayane yo s k lo kerias mucho y k lo extraños demasiado pero ya supéralo uu

Na- no es eso TT, es k maldito el idiota s fue y dejo "eso" destrozado y yo k s lo compre x k pense k l iba a gustar ToT, aparte no t acuerdas del papel d la otra ves

Ne- a t refieres a este- saca el papel

Na- si ese ToT

Ne- s pone a leerlo- ToT tienes razon SASUKE!!! XK!!

(En eso llega alguien)

Alguien- ya llego x kien lloraban ;)

Na/Ne- es el OO

Alguien- si soy yo ;)

Na- no puede ser OoO

Alguien- si, si puede :)

Ne- ok si, si estas aki k kieres? ¬¬

Alguien- pero no m extrañaron óò

Na- SIIIIIIIII!!!! non

Ne- NO ¬¬

Alguien- kien es ella?

Ne- m alegra k preguntes

Na- ella es…

Ne- la gran escritora (la k ase k los personajes d anime s estremezcan) e inigualable natsume òwó

Na- mi ayudante ¬¬Uu

Alguien- k!! Y xk no m dijiste ¬¬

Na- gomene itachi demo, pense k no salías asta la semana k viene y pues pensaba decirte cunado salieras nñ

Ita- pues pensaste mal ¬¬

Na- t juro k no fue apropósito OnO

Ne- cuando vamos a empezar con el fic?

Na- deja nomas resolver el problema d la nota --

Ita- k nota o.o?

(Natsume le enseña la nota)

Ita- k maldito b$#rdº ÒoÓ

Na/Ne- lo sabemos pero despues nos vengamos ahora empecemos con el fic uu

Ita- esta bien ¬¬ pero d esta no s salva

**CAPITULO 9 "APRENDIENDO A COCINAR XD"**

_--es k, no m gusto k m separaran d ti u//u—_

_--lo dices enserio -//- — (na: haber ay va una aclaración esta parte va a ser medio romántica ya k necesitábamos una parte asi ne: pense k ya habíamos puesto antes -- na: emm… no m acuerdo, pero ne necesitábamos un momento gaaxnatsu -- ne: a ok)_

_--si ¬//¬-- y s voltea para un lado y asi gaara s empieza a acerca a natsu, poco a poco sus caras s iban juntado, el momento iba llegando y…_

-llegamos non- abre la puerta temari, detrás d ella venían kankuro y takuma

-…- se kedaron en estado d chock cuando vieron eso –OO!!- los 3

- em hermano n//n jeje no es lo k tu piensas- gaara y natsu s acababan d separar (na: picarones ¬w¬)

- hmp…- si gaara ayudo mucho con su argumento ¬¬

- d k a hablan oo?- dijo takuma

- k no vieron k… oxo- natsu fue callada por gaara el cual l puso la mano en la boca

- k nada a pasado uu- dijo gaara

-aa es k cuando llegamos vimos humo saliendo d la cocina o.o- dijo takuma como si nada

- ah humo uu, esperan humo OO!!- gaara y natsu voltearon hacia atrás d ellos y si efectivamente estaba saliendo humo d la cocina (ne: humo? Pues k rayos estaba haciendo gaara horita o.o? na: ni al menor idea uu ita: extraño uu)

- OH OH!! O.O!!- gaara sale corriendo hacia la cocina como alma k lleva el diablo y todos s l kedan mirando con cara d OOU

Despues d k lograron kitar el humo ¬¬U, y d k gaara s terminara d vestir y tirar la toalla k traia ya k con esa apago el fuego del horno

- em… gaara s puede saber k rayos estabas haciendo en la cocina ¬¬?- pregunto natsu y todos los demas osease sus hermanos y takuma

-eh… pues era una sorpresa para ti, pero s echo a perder ¬¬ - y mira a la cocina como si ella tuviera la culpa

-…- dijo la cocina (ne: k no la cocina es un objeto inanimado ¬¬? Ita: cierto, pero como es un fic nada tiene coherencia uu na: exacto)

- y k s supone k era, para haber quemado la cocina ¬¬ - temari le reprochaba a gaara por haber dejadolos sin cocina durante una semana (na: wow eso es mucho k rayos abra echo?)

- pues mira…- y en eso empieza un flashback (Ita/na/ne: NOOOOOOOOO!!)

_FLASHBACK_

_Se ve a gaara en su cuarto, viendo a la ventana, como sus hermanos se iban con takuma_

_- bueno ya es tiempo- sale gaara d su cuarto baja las escaleras, si el cuarto d gaara esta en la planta alta, da vuelta a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, sigue derecho da otra ves vuelta y asi sigue hasta k llega a la cocina (na: k onda con eso k la casa esta demasiado grande o.o ne: pues k kerias ¬¬ gaara es el hijo del kazekage)_

_- bueno ahora a sacar todo- y empieza a sacar huevo, leche, harina, etc…, despues saa un recetario k dice "como hacer comida para idotas"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-espera d donde sacaste ese recetario ¬¬ - dice temari

- nose lo habia visto antes asi k decidí usarlo uu-

- mmm…¬¬- mira a kankuro despues

- k oo? –

- me dejan continuar ¬¬-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

_Gaara empieza a leer el recetario y sigue cada una d las indicaciones k dice hasta k llega a la parte donde dice k tiene k dejarlo en el horno_

_- bueno listo ahora solo tendré k esperar a k este listo- y asi gaara mete a lo k s le puede llamar mezcla d pastel (na: nunca pidan k gaara haga la comida enserio ¬¬)_

_Luego se va a bañarse y deja se termina d bañar y luego…_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- y luego llego natsu y estuvimos platicando, luego llegaron ustedes y vieron el humo y salí corriendo para ver si no le habia pasado nada al pastel y ya.- termino d contar gaara

- OO- todos

- ¬¬ k les pasa?-

- nose k da mas miedo k gaara aya hablado tanto, k aya echo un pastel o.o o k kankuro tenga un recetario para idiotas ¬¬- dijo takuma

- tienes algún problema con k aya hablado tanto ¬¬ o k aya hecho un pastel—

-- eh nñU n-no ninguno—

- ehh… bueno y k paso con el pastel gaara-kun?—pregunto natsu

- asi mira esto fue lo k kedo m alegro k lo aya podido salvar nn- (na: esto es extraño gaara sonriendo oo! ne: y k se ve lindo owo!)

Todos se asomaron en el recipiente k gaara traia en las manos lo cual era dificil saber k era ya k parecia tener vida propia pues burbujeaba, y tenia un hedor k mataba casi a cualquier cosa k lo oliera, tmb habia cosas extrañas como arena oO, una para d un ave oxo y demas cosa k no diremos por k puede causarles traumas de por vida, el caso era k esa cosa k s llamaba "pastel" no era comestible bueno por lo menos no para un ser humano ¬¬

- em gaara k tal si mejor dejas cocinar a alguien k si sepa nñ jeje- decia temari

- si creo k seria mejor para tu bien (y el d los demas ¬¬)- takuma agregaba

- si tienes razon cocinar no es lo mio uu – y lanza la cosa extraña k tenia la cual misteriosamente sale por la ventana y al tocar el suelo hace una gran explosión

- OOU (k rayos l puso a eso?)- este era el pensamiento d todos

- eh… bueno k tal si le das una vuelta por la aldea a natsu nñ no cres k seria buena idea?- kankuro l dijo asu hermano

- esta bien- toma a natsu d la mano y s la lleva

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en otra parte d la arena estaba el equipo 7 tomándose un pequeño descanso alcabos aun tenían tiempo pues terminaron rápido la mision

- k tal si vamos d compras nn- dijo sonriente aya

- si buena idea- apoyo sakura – bueno vamonos aya, dejemos aki a naruto y kakashi-sensei no creo k les moleste nn

Y asi s van las 2 muy contentas d compras, lo cual fue un grave error ya k alguien las vigilaba a lo lejos y pensaba divertirse un rato

- eh kakashi-sensei podemos irnos ya a comer ramen ¬¬- estaba naruto algo enojado pues llevaban en un extraño puesto d revista ya ase rato y las chicas no estaban -- asi k estaba k s moría d aburrimiento

- un rato mas naruto n/ estoy buscando algo- dijo con una mirada d perver igualita k la d jiraiya

- em... si ¬¬U, k tal si mejor m das dinero y nos vemos en el puesto d ramen k esta aki cercas—

- esta bien- y kakashi l da su cartera a naruto lo cual tmb fue un gran error, (Ita: claro k es un gran error k no sabe k s va a kedar en bancarrota ¬¬)

- $u$ bueno nos vemos kakashi-sensei- y sale naruto corriendo rumbo al puesto d ramen gritando algo asi

RAMEN AY VOY DATTEBAYO!!!

-OoU- muchas gotitas por parte d la gente k andaba ahí cercas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-..-.--..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el centro comercial

-Mira sakura k t parece esta blusa- decia aya mientras l enseñaba una blusa strapel, color rosa a sakura

-o k hermosa!! (inner sakura: shannaro con esta blusa podre conquistar a takuma-kun ÒWÓ)

-mmm… oye as visto algo k se m vea bien—

--si mira esto—y sakura l enseña una blusa estilo china con una abierta a un lado y con un agujero en medio

- mmm… no m convence óo-

-vamos pruebatela t aseguro k t keda muy bien nn-

Y asi mete sakura a aya en el probador, despues d un rato sale aya

- wow se v genial—

- tu crees -//-, no s t ase k muestra algo?—

- claro k no es perfecta nn asi k t la vas a llevar—

- esta bien -- -- y se va a meter al probador para quitársela pero en eso…

Las luces del edificio s apagan y empiezan a temblar las cosas y d la nada aparece…

CONTINUARA

-kien aparecio?

-sakura lograra conquistar a takuma?

-a donde s fueron natsu y gaara?

-k estaba viendo kakashi?

-naruto lograra dejar en bancarrota a kakashi?

-Kankuro aprenderá a cocinar?

Na- bueno chicos tiene todo listo ¬¬

Ne/Ita- SIIII!!- se ve a natsume, itachi y ayane con trinches, cuerdas, espadas, shurikens y demas cosas filosas k s puedan imaginar

Na- bueno ahora ay k encontrarlo muahahahahaha ¬w¬

Ne- pero primero los reviews ¬¬

Na- a cierto GRACIAS A…

**SAYUI, SHINJI KUN 112 y ARISU-CHAN77**

Na- oigan por k ahora fueron muy poquitos reviews k acaso y ano les gusta este fic TToTT- se pone en una esquina con un aura depresiva haciendo círculos en el piso

Ita- no t preocupes deseguro ahora dejaran mas ;)

Na- lo dices enserio owo

Ita- claro ;)

Na- wiii

Ne- em n o s les olvida algo ¬¬

Na/Ita- k cosa o.o?

Ne- matar alguien su nombre empieza con S..

Na- o cierto SASUKE MORIRAS MAUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sa- Achuu..., parece k m voy a resfriar -- -- sasuke s encontraba en una isla en Hawai ¬¬

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

Ne- ÒwÓ bueno a sus pocisiones

Na- SIIIIII!!- y asi salen corriendo los 3?

Ita- oigan ya k la autora se fue les pido porfas k por lo menos dejen mas d 6 reviews si kieren k esto siga ¬¬ si no m veré obligado a usar mi mankengyu sharingan entendido y si dejan mas d 6 reviews los recompensare ;)

Na- ITACHI APURATE!!- se oye desde lejos

Ita-YA VOY!! Bueno espero k dejen mas d 6 reviews e ¬¬ asi si SAYUI los bombones estuvieron muy ricos :)


	10. Chapter 10

(Se ve un cuarto blanco en el cual una puerta s abre y por el entra…)

Ne- HOLA!! o

Cri, cri (sonido d grillos)

Ne-ehh?

Ne- donde rayos estan todos o.o?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar lejos d donde s encuentra natsume

Na- bueno itachi ya sabes el plan primero hay k poner un billete en el suelo el cual este amarrado d una cuerda entendido ¬¬

Ita- sep

Na- bueno despues d eso la guacamaya o presa seguira el anzuelo y vera el espejo y…

Ita-mhmhjjj…, hmhmhjjj,

Na- are Oo?

Ita- jajajajajaguacajajajajmajjajajajayajajajajaja (y s tira al piso y empieza a rodar y han d suponer d k ¬¬)

Na- em puedo saber d k t ries ¬¬?

Ita- pues es k nunca habia visto alguien k lo llamara asi guacamaya jajajaja ese sobrenombre es genial ¬w¬ jajaja

Na- em se, bueno despues d k vea el espejo ya sabes k hacer ¬w¬

Ita- ok, nomas una pregunta o.o

Na- cual ¬¬

Ita- tu crees k caiga en ese truco tan viejo ó.o?

Na- por dios claro k mi plan no va a fallar k no ves k es demasiado avaro y narcisista ÒwÓ

Ita- si lo k digas ¬¬, em x cierto k no debíamos estar con natsume o.o?

Na- k no estaba aki o.o?

Ita- em no ¬¬

Na- bueno deja le llamo nn (saca el cel y marca el tel d natsume)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Ring ring ¡!

Ne- mmm… donde deje mi cel (se ve a natsume buscando su cel)

A ya lo encontre

Ne- mochi mochi nn

_Na- natsume soy ayane _

Ne- ah donde rayos estas ¬¬

_Na- em buscando a la guacamaya o.o_

Ne- k guacamaya o.o?

_Na- sasuke ¬¬ baka_

Ne- ahh, hubieras dicho uu y ese apodo k

_Na- em despues t digo nomas para avisarte k itachi y yo llegaremos tarde por ya sabes k, k si puedes decir los reviews y presentar el fic por fas_

Ne- esta bien ¬¬

_Na- gracias nn ja ne (ayane cuelga)_

Ne- bueno ya k m dejaron abandonada uu aki daré las gracias a kienes nos enviaron reviews GRACIAS A…

**SAYUI, HOTALA, XPRIMOX, VICHIRU-KUN, ARISU-CHAN77 Y NATSUME-HIME**

Ne-por favor sigan enviando reviews y leyendo este fic (aun k su autora siempre s ausente la mayor parte del tiempo ¬¬) bueno empecemos con el fic

**CAPITULO 10 "RESCATE?!"**

-Bueno natsu a donde t gustaria ir?- decia gaara

-mmm… k t parece si vamos al centro comercial nn

-a esta bien (con tal d k mi querida natsu este feliz ire a ese centro d tortura uu)-

Y asi natsu y gaara se van al centro comercial o d tortura para los hombres ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Se ve a sakura y aya tratando d ver a kien se acaba d aparecer xk como nuestro kerido lector sabe s fueron las luces y todo empezo a temblar

-kien eres!- se oye la voz de aya

- YO SOY TU… PADRE ÒwÓ MUAHAHAHAHAHA- dijo la voz misteriosa

-NOOOOOOOO ÓoÒ xk pero eres demasiado joven no ¬¬?-

-puedes dejar d seguirle la corriente ¬¬ aya- dijo sakura

-ta bien ta bien, no t esponjes ¬¬-

- pues k kieres pa k l sigues la corriente a este loco uu-

- no pos si tienes razon- y asi la persona misteriosa es ignorada olímpicamente ya k aya y sakura empezaron a platicar sobre si la persona "misteriosa" taba loca

-hey oooola, sigo aki ¬¬- la persona "misteriosa" ase señas para k lo pelen pero no pasa nada- bueno si no la kieren por la buenas lo are por las malas ÒoÓ

-dijiste algo?- dijeron aya y saku a al vez

-sigues aki o.o?- exclamo aya

-claro ¬¬ y bueno ya k no podre aser lo k vine a aser por la buenas lo are por las malas ÒwÓ-

-o.o?- las 2- y k s supone k viniste a hacer, x cierto kien eres?

-es k no m dejan hablar uu como kieren k les diga ¬¬ bueno yo soy el gran, el master d todas las técnicas ninjas, el inmejorable…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mejor dicho un puesto d ramen ¬¬, s encontraba nuestro adorado y querido amigo, NARUTO

- otro plato mas d ramen!! Rápido k no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo desesperado el rubio el cual ya llevaba su vigésimo noveno plato ¬¬U

- trankilo niño el mundo no s va a acabar si no t traigo el plato ya- Dijo el señor del puesto d ramen k se llama Telesforo (ne: k onda con ese nombre ¬¬ na: oye no encontramos a alguien mas k kisiera ese papel ¬¬, dime tu querrías servirle platos d ramen cada 5 seg. a naruto o.o? ne: tienes razon m apiado d ese pobre hombre uu, bueno continuemos)

- como k no si no m lo trae ya COMO KIERE K PAGUE TODO ESTO!!- el rubio estaba exaltado ya o desesperado

- o.oU em esta bien aki tienes tu plato d ramen- y asi telesforo empezo a trabajar arduamente para k naruto no lo matara uu pero k les parece si regresamos con nuestro personaje misterioso nn (na/ne: adicto al ramen ¬¬)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

- el inmejorable… o.o?- dice aya

-el inmejorable UCHIHA SASUKE muahahahahaha ÒuÓ-

-SASUKE OO!!- las 2 chicas estaban sorprendidas no esperaban k el estuviera ahí (na: como k no aya si sabia ¬¬ ne: em s supone k no sabia ¬¬ na: pero no lo suponía si lo vio ase unos cap o.o? ne: em sigamos --)

- pense k t habias ido o.o- dijo nuestra distraida aya

-lo conoces? pero si cuando llegaste a la aldea el no estaba O.o, coma es k lo conociste?-

- pues mira es k ayer m fui a caminar en la noche y m fui a una ruinas k kedan por aki cercas entonces ahí estaba el y…- es interrumpida

-em ¬¬ aya-chan- dijo sasuke

- cállate dejame terminar ¬¬, en k iva asi bueno el caso es k sasuke m iso recordar una parte d mi pasado lo cual aun no recuerdo xk lo olvide o.o, pero k importa y bueno paso la noche y termine siendo su prometida nn tantan eso fue toda la historia d como lo conoci claro k sibn detalles alguna duda?- Se ve a sakura y sasuke sentados junto con la demas chusma k pasaba por ahí en eso alguien levanta la mano

-etto… xk todos estan sentados?- dijo alguien

-ehh… pues mira estaba contando lo k m paso ayer en la noche pero eso no les interesa x cierto d donde salieron ustedes ¬¬- miro amenazadoramente a la chusma la cual al ver esa cara tan amenazadora salio corriendo d ahí dejando solo a sasuke y sakura

-a entonces asi lo conociste, sasuke xk nunca m dijiste k tenias prometida ToT, yo k fui tu compañera d equipo durante ehh… 1año, bueno el caso es xk no m dijiste ToT-

- xk no t interesaba, ¬¬- miro a sakura inferiormente la cual esta empezo a hacer circulitos ne el piso con un aura depresiva – bueno a lo k iba asi – en eso sasuke desaparece y reaparece atrás d aya- bueno cariño ahora nos vamos d aki muahahahahaha

- k no yo no kiero irme con un perver ToT waa sakura taskete!!, aparte yo no t kiero yo kiero a… ups oxo-

- k no m kieres ¬¬, entonces kien es el maldito desafortunado k t gusta para molerlo a golpes y asi k m kieras tu nomas ÒoÓ- dijo sasuke echo una furia

-no, no t dire uu-

-si, si m diras ¬¬-

-no-

-si-

(30 min. Despues)

- entonces si no m dices m veré obligado a leer tu mente ¬¬- entonces lee la mente d aya

- asi k el es el k t gusta ÒoÓ no puedo creerlo ahora con mas razon lo matare y t llevare - y asi desaparecen los dos pero antes d eso se oye esto

-si kieren volver a ver a aya vengan a las ruinas-

Regresa la luz y todo a la normalidad en eso llegan natsu y gaara, pero al llegar ven k estaba sakura, la cual estaba ne estado d shock

- sakura-chan k paso x k tienes esa cara o.o?- natsu pregunto preocupada

- es k sasuke regreso y secuestro a aya y no pude hacer nada ToT-

-k ese tal uchiha esta aki en mi ciudad, tendremos k buscarlo no sabe donde se pueda encontrar uu?- ahora hablo gaara

- dijo k lo buscáramos en unas ruinas-

-QUE!!!- grito gaara como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo – pero no especifico en l ruinas por lo menos ¬¬

-nop, xk ay demasiadas ruinas cercas aki o.o?-

- sep uu asi k sera dificil saber donde s encuentra, bueno tendremos k ir empezando a buscar a aya, antes d k ese tal sasuke le haga algo malo- dijo natsu

-esta bien ustedes vayan avanzando mientras yo voy a buscar a naruto y a kakashi, y tmb para avisar a Tsunade-sama k su mision va a tardar un poco mas- gaara salio rapido del centro a buscar a las 2 personas k menciono

- bueno sakura vayamos avanzando-

-HAI!- salen las 2 lo mas rapido k pueden para ir empezando a buscar a aya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-NARUTO!!- se escucha un grito el cual se siente k contiene mucho enojo

-gulp! Jeje nñ ola kakashi-sensei- naruto habia comido mucho ramen, y tan rápido como naruto come ramen, desapareció tmb el dinero d kakashi

- maldito mocoso como t atreves a gastar mi dinero d esa forma Ò/,-

- ehh… gomentebayo – naruto trataba d hacer lo posible por disculparse con kakashi antes d k este usara su sharingan para matarlo oO

- ahora si t pasaste ò/ por eso sufriras muahahahahaha-se ve como fondo nubes negras y relámpagos.

-(a no yo no keria morir tan joven, bueno pero eso m pasa TToTT)- penso el rubio

Kakashi estaba apunto d usar su sharingan cuando se oye k alguien los llama

-USTEDES DOS VENGAN AKI RAPIDO ESTO ES DE VIDA O MUERTE!!- pero…

CONTINUARA…

-en k ruinas estaran aya y sasuke?

-los encontraran rapido natsu y sakura?

-xk todos se reían tan seguido malvadamente?

-lograra naruto sobrevivir a la furia d kakashi?

-m perdonaran por no actualizar pronto?

-dejaran mas reviews?

Ne- bueno y k tal les fue con al "trampa"

Na- pues la vdd estamos esperando haber si cae uu

Ita- sep, asi k tendremos k esperar creo k esta en su siesta de belleza ¬¬

Ne- em esta bien, pero seguros k funcionara no es la trampa demasiado obvia ó.o?

Ita- yo tmb dije lo mismo uu pero según ayane si va a funcionar, asi k veremos k tan buena es con sus planes ¬¬

Na- claro k funcionara mis planes nunca fallan òó, por cierto itachi como recompensaras a los lectores creo k oí k dijiste k los ibas a recompensar si dejaban mas d 6 review y si lo hicieron dime k vas hacer o.o?

Ne- cierto k vas hacer o.o?

Ita- pues la recompensa era k yo estuviera con ellos por una semana (o hasta el sig cap) asi k para saber kien sera el primero en tenerme dejen reviews ;) el k deje mas o el primero k deje un review sera el k m tenga ;)

Na- bueno ya k en esas estamos ¬w¬ VAMOS OFRESCAN ALGO LA SUBASTA ACABA DE EMPEZAR asi k el k d mas por itachi s lo lleva durante una semana y podrá hacer con el lo k kiera

Ne- bueno ¬¬ dejen reviews dando consejos para el fic, si kieren a itachi o tmb una k otra carta bomba

Ne/Na/Ita- HASTA LA PROXIMA!! (claro si es k nos apuramos)


	11. Chapter 11

Ne- bienvenidos sean otra ves a este fic :D, esta ves estare yo sola (otra vez ¬¬)

Ita- y yo k soy un adorno ¬¬

Ne- s podría decir k l das un toque al cuarto uu

Ita- ¬¬

(Ring, ring)

Ne- es tu cel o.o?

Ita- em no parece k no es el mio uu tampoco es el tuyo Oo?

Ne- si ubiera sido el mio no tuviera preguntado ¬¬

Ita- a bueno no t m esponjes ¬¬

(Ring, ring)

(Ring, ring)

(Ring, ring)

(Ring, ring)

(Ring, ring)

(Ring, ring)

Ita- a ya busca ese "·&·$&$$ teléfono y contesta d una $··"$ ves ÒoÓ

Ne- O.O trankilo creo k es el teléfono d aya (señala un teléfono k estaba enseguida d ellos en la pared ¬¬)

Ita- esa cosa estaba enseguida d ti y xk no contestabas ¬¬!!

Ne- no tenia ganas -- (va y contesta el tel)

Ne- mochi, mochi -3-

(al otro lado d la linea)

_Na- k ·$"·" xk no contestaban el "·$" telefono ¬¬_

Ne- em es k itachi no m dejaba óoò

(d fondo s oye: Ita- mendiga ÒÓ)

_Na- bueno lo k sea ¬¬ nomas para avisarles k el ganadro d kien tendra a Itachi esta semana es…_

Ne- es…?

_Na-…_

Ne- ¬¬…

_Na- - zzzzzz_

Ne/Ita- DESPIERTA HUEVONA ÒÓ!!

_Na- em k o.o asi estaba en k el ganador es… SAYUI!!!_

_Na- y va a ir orita por itachi –w- asi k lo saludan d mi parte sayo…_

Ne- ok… espera un momento donde estas ¬¬?

_Na- emm… donde estoy nñ?_

Ne- si donde estas ¬¬

_Na- em pues t acuerdas d la trampa nñ_

Ne- si k ay con eso

_Na- em pues sigo aki viendo si la guacamaya ya va despertar d su siesta d belleza ¬¬_

Ne- A buenopues t deseo suerte (la cual necesitaras ¬¬) bye

_Na- adios non!!_

(cuelga)

Ita- y k dijo o.o?

Ne- dijo k el ganador es sayui k orita viene

Ita- esta bien -.-

Ne- t parece si mientras lo esperamos empezaos el fic

Ita- esta bien empecemos…

**CAPITULO 11 "BUSCANDO LA RUINAS??"**

Se aprecia la imagen del desierto y a lo lejos dos chicas.

-¿en cuantas ruinas tendremos que seguir buscando?-pregunto sakura

-hasta que encontremos a aya y cállate que me deseperas ¬¬ -esa fue su respuesta mientras se escuchaba rugir el estomago de natsu

-_se nota que natsu no tiene buen carácter cuando no ha comido nnU-_pensó la pelirosada

------------------------------------

Mientras aun en la aldea… después que gaara había salvado a naruto de una muerte segura les explico todo con detalle y les pidió que se adelantaran y que buscaran en cada ruina que encontrasen, mientras el le avisaba a tsunade sama lo sucedido y luego los alcanzaría.

-kakashi-sensei-

-… -

-kakashi-sensei

-…-

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!-

-que quieres naruto?-

-tengo hambre dattebayo-

-que!! Pero si me acabas de dejar en bancarrota no hace ni 2 segundos te comiste mas de 50 platos de ramen y ¿ya quieres comer otra vez?-

-hai-

-no tienes remedio-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… demo aun tengo hambre tebayo-

-¡URUSAI!-

-hai sensei TT-

-----------------------------------

Mientras en otro lado se escuchaba un grito desperado, casi parecia d auxili, casi ¬¬

-AAAAAAA POR QUE NO HAN LLEGADO? Les dije claramente que vinieran a las ruinas- exclamo el desesperado sasa (Ita: ¿sasa? Oo)(Ne: no preguntes solo dire que tiene algo que ver con un foro ¬¬)

-no has pensado que talvez han tardado demasiado por que les dijiste solo que vinieran a las ruinas, pero no especificaste en cuales ¬¬ sasuke baka, cerebro de pajaro- kun-

-Como te atreves a llamarme a si ¬¬ -

-gomen neko-kun nn-

-tampoco así-

-Bueno ya cálmate Sasa-

-TT acaso te diviertes haciendo gracia de mi-

-hai nn-

---------------------------------------

Y mientras en otra parte (Ne: falta de creatividad)

-ya veo supongo que no hay problema todo por acá esta muy calmado-

-de todas maneras trataremos de darnos prisa-

-bueno adiós-

(En eso Gaara cuelga el teléfono)(Ita: ¿el telefono?)(Ne: si yo digo que uso el telefono para comunicarse con tsunade sama entonces USO EL TELÉFONO!! ¿OK?)

(Ita: ok pero no me mates)

Luego de que Gaara colgara EL TELÉFONO comenzó a llamar a kakashi

-¿kakashi me escuchas? ¿kakashi?-

---------------------------------------

Del otro lado…

_-¿kakashi me escuchas? ¿kakashi?-_

-kakashi sensei tengo tanta hambre que escucho la voz de gaara-

-no es hambre es el transmisor que me dio Gaara ¬¬-

-hooo ¿con eso nos comunicaremos si encontramos a aya?-

-Así es así que démonos prisa, te escucho fuerte y claro pero no hay señales de ella ho de sasuke-

_- ya veo entonces sigan buscando ya le he avisado a tsunade sama y dijo que no había problema-_

-bien seguiremos buscando-

---------------------------------------

-Mira sakura parece que hay alguien aya…-

-es…

_CONTINUARA…_

-¿encontraran nuestros amigos la ruinas?

-¿salvaran a aya a tiempo?-

-¿naruto seguirá vivo luego que terminen con su misión?

-¿cesara la agonía se sasa?-

-¿natsu recordara desayunar antes de ir al centro comercial?

-¿algún día se llenara el vacio que tiene naruto en su estomago?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo…

Ne- bueno este fue el capitulo d hoy

Ita- y ahora GRACIAS A…

**SAYUI, KYUZO92, VICHIRU-KUN, XPRIMOX , ARISU-CHAN77 Y SELENE**

Ne- gracias a todos los k enviaron mas d 2 reviews s los agradecemos mucho –w-

Ita- si muchas gracias ;)

Ne- bueno creo k ya es hora d k llegue sayui

(Toc, toc)

Ne- a d ser el (va ala puerta y abre (inner: no cierra ¬¬))

Sayui- hola vengo por itachi nOn

Ne- si ya nos avisaron bueno pasa

(entra)

Ita- a hola sayui ya tenia ganas d conocerte –w-

Sayui- gracias yo tmb a sera genial estar contigo estas semanas no la pasaremos genial ÒwÓ,

Ita- si sera genial ÒwÓ

(los 2 s empiezan a reír macabramente mientras en sus mentes pasan imágenes d como tortura a sasuke ooU)

Ne- o.oU em si bueno nos vemos despues en el sig capitulo ADIOS… asi sigan participando para ver kien s lleva la sig semana a itachi ;)

-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se ve un cuarto d hotel en el cual acuesta nuestro "lindo" bella durmiente con mascarilla d aguacate y pepinos en los ojos ¬¬ (si era "hermosa(o)" notese el sarcasmo)

Sa- a k hermosa siesta e tenido (s levanta y al kitarse los pepinos) AHHHHHHHHHH!!(grito d niña) K rayos ases aki òoó

Na- em yo nada nomas iva pasando por aki y vi la ventana abierta y decidi hechar un vistaso nñ

Sa- aja si ivas k volando ¬¬ estoy en el ultimo piso

Bueno veamos como es k llegue ahí uu

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Estoy afuera cercas d un arbol en el cual itachi y yo pusimos las trampa maestras, pero a durado mucho desde k esta hai_

_Na- dios pero como duerme este tipo ¬¬ _

_Asi k como buena ser humano decidí ver k retrasaba tanto a sasuke-soy-mejor-k-tu-y-tmb-soy-narcisita-y-emo-kun, asi k m atrevi a ver k cosa horrorosa m esperaba ahí a dentro, y para no ser notada m subi a mi tapete volador el cual traigo siempre para emergencia pero m acorde d k estab desilado asi k al final tube k subir por el elevador y cuando voy llegando al cuarto_

_Na- como soy tonta si yo soy ninja simplemente hubiera moldeado mi chakra en los pies y hubiera escalado asi llegando a la ventana ¬¬ _

_Y asi empecé a subir y fue algo dificil créeme y asi encontré tu cuarto (en realidad yo m keria kedar en la habitación de enseguida xk tenian party pero primero a lo k vine despues m voy a ella)_

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Na- y asi fue como termine aki 3

Sa- ¬¬ sabes nomas hubieras tocado yo t abria abierto uu

Na- enserio ówò

Sa- NO! M crees tonto para abrirle a una loca ¬¬

Na- si 3

Sa- como l hace mi hermano para soportarte ¬¬

Na- muy facil pues… pues…

Sa- pues…¬¬

Na- em no m cambies d tema luego se m olvida a lo k venia ÒoÓ

Na- y ahora sasuke es tu fin muahahahahahaha ÒwÓ

Sa- em no m digas k aun m guardas rencor jeje nñ vamos yo t ayude a… a... limpiar tu casa vamos, yo s k en el fondo d tu corazón m kieres (empieza a ser la cara d gato d shrek)

Na- anda k mono ówò, pero no debo d pensar en mi mision òó ahora MUERE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Sa- no en la cara no xk soy actor!! Waaaaaaaaa! (se v como el grito s oye por el hotel, luego por la ciudad, despues el mundo y al final el universo)

(La siguiente escena no sera mostrado por la salud mental d nuestro lector uu)

P.d. sayui espero k no aya problema con k t aya puesto uu si ay alguno avisanos si


	12. Chapter 12

Konichiwa!!

Na- aki estoy XD de nuevo en este fic en este caso, nadie s llevara a itachi nn

Ne- la razon es simple y facil no a regresado ¬¬, s fue con SAYUI a planear un plan malvado para torturar a sasuke uù, el cual creo k es demasiado malevolo ¬¬

Na- tu cres k sea mas malevolo d lo k yo pienso hacer con el o.o (dice apuntando a un bulto el cual esta en el suelo amarrado y moviéndose como una lombriz)

Ne- s puede saber k cosa agarraste d la calle ahora ¬¬

Na- a no nada nñ es un simple pez gigante mira

(y rápida como es la autora l pone un disfraz d pez gigante a el bulto extraño)

Na- ves es un pez gigante nn

Ne- ¬¬ esto m suena a un plan demasiado malvado con esa cosa

Na- 3

Ne- ¬¬ bueno ya q úu, ahora nuestro personaje invitado es tatataran…

Na- HINATA-CHAN! nOn

Hina- ko-n-nichiwa!! n//n

Na- vamos hinata-chan no seas tan timida nOn

Ne- si vamos no es para tanto ¬¬, amenos d k kieras k divulgemos tu secreto ¬w¬

Hina- a etto… o//o iie, tratare d ser mas abierta nn

Na-KAWAIIII!! K mona eres hinata-chan nOn!!

Ne- ¬¬U (viendola con pena ajena) bueno a ora con los reviews por favor hinata agradece a la gente k nos dejo review uu

Hina- hai, gracias a…

Na- hinata-chan por k no sigues o.o?

Hina-pues segura k keires k agradesca a TODOS? o solo a UNOS?

Ne- k tratas d decir ¬¬ tu solo manda los agradecimientos k para eso t damos las revistas d…x.X (fue nokeada)

Na- kedamos en k no deberias decir nada ¬¬ fue una promesa (la acababa d golpear con el "pez gigante" el cual sospechosamente s l estaba callendo la piel ¬¬) hinata sigue (esto lo dice con voz d ultra tumba oo)

Hina- hai o.o gracias a…

**FER y SAYUI**

Hina-por molestarse en dejar un review --

Na- GRAcias a sayui y fer o.o? y donde kedaron los demas ¬¬?

Hina- a mi no m mires o.o preguntale a ella, ella fue la k creo el guion del capitulo anterior, bueno exepto el principio y el final uu

Na- òó NATSUME!!!! (todo empieza a temblar y pues mejor dejemosle asi oso)

Hina- bueno mientras esto s trankiliza dire el desclaimer y presentare el fic oo

Nosotros no pertenecemos a ninguna d estas dos locas autoras uu si no a kishimoto-sensei

**CAPITULO 12 "AGUAS!!"**

-Mira sakura parece que hay alguien allá…-

-es…

-…como es k eso llego ahí o.o?

- y como kieres k sepa ¬¬ son las cosas irreales d la vida

-cierto uu pero ya k esta ahí ay k aprovechar no?

-see, pero y aya o.o digo no podemos dejarla ahí con sasuke-soy-todo-poderoso-kun

-tienes razon pero ella sabe defenderse aparte k la busquen gaara-kun y naruto uu

- a esta bien –termino por decir sakura y s fueron a las aguas termales las cuales no se veian nada sospechosas (na: aja si como no).

Las aguas termales eran enormes y por mala suerte mixtas pero digamos k a nuestras amigas no les importo, asi k decidieron registrarse pero al entrar vieron a una mujer algo sospechosa ¬¬,

-em disculpe cree k podamos entrar orita a las aguas?- pregunto natsu

- por su puesto, o- dijo la "señorita d recepcion" la cual tenia el pelo largo d color negro y sus ojos eran amarillos estilo serpiente (na: por k eso s m ase conocido ¬¬ ne: mm por k será ¬¬ hina: dejen continuar con la historia ¬¬)

- a esta bien nos da toallas para dos nn, esk digo con este calor, usted entiende-

-claro kerida k entiendo, con este calor k mata, es sofocante- y la "señorita" les dio las toallas y cosas k necesitan para los baños termales

-muchas gracias nn- asi sakura tomo las cosas y s fueron a las regaderas para meterse alas aguas

-sabes creo k esa señora se m asia conocida d algun lugar ¬¬-

-vamos sakura talves estas delirando nn, mejor vamos a darnos un buen baño—

-ok-

-señor orochimaru kien era?- dijo un tipo d pelo gris

- a eran unas amables jovencitas k decidieron venir a meterse a las aguas -

-a señor m puede recordar por k pusimos un balneario amitad del desierto en una ruinas ¬¬?-

- kabuto pero si t lo repeti muchas veces ¬¬-

- lose pero sigo sin entender –

-uu hmp, bueno era para ver si nos asiamos ricos, asi tendríamos mucho dinero para poder pagar las cuentas de la orochi-cueva, digo tiene alguna idea d cuanto sale pagar lo k usa sasuke-kun ÒoÓ, digo no lo e echado todavía por k lo k kiero es su cuerpo kukukuku- y empieza a tener imágenes no aptas para menores d edad en su malvada mente ¬¬ -(na/ne/hina: asco!!)

-em si señor --, pero no ay la posibilidad d k sasuke-kun llegue aki?-

- no lo creo, m prometio k iria a matar gente y conseguirme mas victimas para mis experimetos -

- aja si claro ¬¬-

-kabuto deja d kejarte y ponte a pedalear k no creo k el agua s caliente por si sola ¬¬-

- si señor -- - y asi kabuto s va a seguir pedaleando una maquina la cual calienta el agua

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-ya llegamos

-NARUTO!!! DEJA D KEJARTE!!! ÒÓ

- PERO ESK YA LLEVAMOS MUCHO CAMINANDO -- DATTEBAYO-

-USTEDES DOS DEJEN D GRITAR Y SIGAN CAMINANDO ÙÚ

-hai, gaara

Y asi nuestros tres ninjas siguen buscando por cada ruina k s encuentran en el camino las cuales creo k ase mucho k perdieron la cuenta o.o

-sasuke-kun

-…

-sasuke-kun

-…

-sasuke-kun

-…

-sasuke-kun

-…

-SASUKE-KUN!!!

-te oi la primera vez ¬¬

- entonces por k no contestas ¬¬

- por k no keria

-¬¬, bueno ya k t keria decir k, k tal si nos vamos por ahí o a unas ruinas mas cercanas, digo tienes alguna idea d cuantas oras llevamos aki òó

- no, si, no

- bueno y por k no nos vamos moviendo ¬¬

- solo por k eres mi prometida t ago caso ¬¬

- aja si (inner a: y este kien se cree ¬¬ claro k no m voy a ir con el yo m voy a ir con…)

- sabes k puedo leer tu mente vdd ¬¬?

- tu maldito ÒoÓ

- si lo k digas –

Y asi pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio

-sasuke

-…

-sasuke

-…

- k #€ contesta cuando t hablo òó

- k no puedes estar un minuto callada ¬¬

- ¬¬ t iva a decir k por alla ay unas aguas termales

- y…

-T keria sugerir k si ivamos pero como veo k prefieres estar en el sol y muriendote del calor y no en un lugar con aire acondicionado, asi k mejor sigamos caminan…

Sasuke ya había agarrado a Aya por la cintura y echo a correr asta las aguas termales

Mientras tanto en una parte desolada cerca d las "aguas termales"

-- em kakashi-sensei—

- que quieres ahora ¬¬--

-(empieza asonar esa musiquilla d anuncios d televisión k promocionan algo) esta cansado d k el sol lo queme?-

-SI- se escuchan misteriosas voces d la nada

-cansado d k el aire acondicionado no funcione—

-SI-

-bueno pues deje d eso y venga orita mismo a "las aguas termales d la arena" y refresquese como nunca antes, contamos con aire acondicionado, baños d sauna, masajes por una bellas damas y lo k todos quieren aguas termales non" se encuentran a las afueras d al aldea en la ruina numero 25 vanga ya-

-00…-

-00…-

**-**00? Que dije—pregunto naruto ya k todos s l quedaron mirando con cara d what?

-se puede saber d donde sacaste k una aguas termales estan a mitad del desierto òó?- dijo kakashi mientras apuntaba a hacia las aguas termales

- em kakashi ¬¬- era turno d hablar d gaara

- mande gaara-

-creo k naruto saco eso d ahí ¬¬- apuntando asi donde habia apuntado ase rato kakashi

Kakashi voltea y s da cuenta d k ay unas aguas termales a mitad del desierto

-OO pero k rayos como llego eso ahí!!?

- kakashi-sensei eso no importa ahora lo k ay k hacer es entrar y refrescarnos k es lo k nos hace falta XD- y agarra a ambos d los brazos y s los lleva arrastrando hacia las aguas termales

Al entrar

-disculpe señorita nos podria dar 3 toallas para los aguas nn-

-claro jovencito nn aki tiene todo lo necesario- l entrega la "señora" 3 kits para las aguas termales

-a gracias- naruto toma las cosas y s va llendo hacia las regadera, en eso la "señora" s fija en kakashi y le guiña un ojo

- -n nos vemos guapo-

- oo – se va llendo disimuladamente (na: ¬¬ en pocas palabras sale corriendo)

Y gaara pues simplemente se va detrás d ellos

Mientras en el baño de mujeres…

-a por fin algo refrescante nn-

-si tienes razon ya era hora d k tuviéramos un buen descanso-

- exacto-

-o.o sakura cuantos personas somos-

-2 xk o.o?-

-esk acabo d oir a alguien mas aki en el baño pero d seguro fue mi imaginación, si eso-

-em sabes no lo creo --

-lo dices xk atrás de ti esta Aya o simplemente x llevarme la contraria ¬¬-

-repite lo k acabas d decir oO-

- pero si ya lo dije una ves no lo repetire ¬¬-

- que lo repitas ¬¬-

-ta bien no t esponjes ¬¬, k si lo dices xk atrás d ti esta aya o sim… oO atrás de.. ti … AYA!!!- si queridos amigos justamente detrás de sakura se encontraba aya

-Aya te extrañamos tanto, te juro k ya ivamos por ti pero sakura insistio en k nos kedaramos en las aguas asi k tuve k acerle caso xk m estaba amenazando TT- natsu dijo todo esto con tanto drama

-nñU-

-¬¬ si seras…-

-nñ asi bueno k les parece si mejor nos vamos ya eh…-

-ok- dijeron ambas-

-o espera y como llegaste aki si s puede saber o.o?-

-a pues ivamos caminando sasuke-paresco-una-cacatúa-kun y yo y vimos la aguas termales u decidimos venir nn-

-asi k sasuke esta aki ehh… bueno k importa a las aguas ya!!-

-entendido- natsu, ay ay sakura salen corriendo a las aguas-

En el baño de hombres…

-Si por fin, o esperen kien rayos va a buscar a aya ahora-ttebayo o.o?- dijo el naruto

-k la busquen sakura y natsu, nosotros nos merecemos un descanso horita n\

-si tiene razón kakashi-sensei, bueno alas aguas-

-…-

Asi los 3 se fueron sin darse cuenta k sasuke estaba ahí, pensando en algo para que no s llevaran as u kerida aya.

-a por fin nn-

-si esto es genial vdd sakura nn-

-see-

Se oyen ruidos de repente el agua salpica a toda las chicas

-SPLOSH!!-

-naruto k rayos ases aki k no ves k eston son los baños de las mujeres òoó-

-a gomen sakura-chan pero k no leiste el letrero k deci ak eran mixtas o.o-

-cierto sakura al entrar decia k eran mixtas-dijo aya en eso todos s l kedan mirando bueno solo los hombres ya k eran los k no la habian visto

-o aya eras tu k bueno k sasuke no t iso nada bueno nuestra mision esta lista – naruto la habia abrazado y seguia abrazado a ella

-n//n hai naruto-kun pero creo k me estas dejando sin aire sabes-

Naruto se da cuenta k no la abia soltado pero esk se sentia tna bien k no la keria soltar pero tubo k aserlo.

-mmm- sakur habia visto la reaccion de los dos asi k decidio k seria bueno dejarlos solos para ver k pasaba si seria intersante

-em natsu creo k se m olvido algo adentro querrias acompañarme nn-

-o.o? nñ es-ta bien yo t acompaño-

Tuvo k decir k si por k sakura le estaba mandadno una mirada asesina

-kakashi neesito k m acompañes si aya esta aki significa k sasuke tmb esta asi k seria mejor buscarlo no cres?-

-claro k si- kakashi si habia captado el mensaje oculto

-e yo voy con ustedes- dijo naruto levantandose rapido

-no naruto no creo k sea conveniente k tal si mejor t ehh… quedas con aya y la cuidas puede ser k venga sasuke opr ella y no keremos perderla otra vez vdd n\?-

-o tiene razon kakashi-sensei entonces yo m kedare a cuidar a aya otra ves- y diciendo esto naruto vuelve a abrazar a aya (na: estan tomando en cuenta k siguen en las aguas termales y k de tanto abrazo a aya ya s l esta callendo la tualla vdd ¬¬? Ne: k naruto ya perdio su tualla de abaja pero no s adado cuenta vdd ¬¬? Hina: y k ustedes dos interrumpen en la mejor parte vdd ¬¬? Na/ne: a jeje nñ esta bien mejor sigamos)

Kakashi y gaara se fueron a "buscar a sasuke" dejando solos a naruto y Aya en las aguas termales en un estado digamos k no muy comodo

- (malditas sean xk m asen esto ¬///¬ dejarme sola con naruto-kun, inner aya: vamos no estan malo tu sabes k kieres XD, silencio ù///u, inner aya: si lo k digas ¬w¬ jeje ya t keiro ver)- aya seguia peleando con su inner y no s daba cuneta d k cada ves s ponia mas roja, por mala suerte naruto s dio cuenta y digamos k como es algo inocente…

-aya-chan estas bien estas toda roja no te estara dando calentura- dijo acercando su frente a la d aya sin darse cuenta k su caras estaban muy pegadas-

-yo yo o///o- aya fue acercandose un poco mas a naruto

-o///o- naruto tmb se fue acercado mas

Y

Y

y…

y.. paso un pajaro verde que era muy bonito

CONTINUARA…

-que pasara con naruto y aya?

-sasuke s vengara o.o?

-actualizare pronto ¬¬?

-a donde fueron kakashi y gaara o.o?

Ne: QUEEEEEEE!!!!!

Na: tururu

Ne: xk rayos isite eso ¬¬

Na: que cosa o.o

Ne: dejarle a medias era la parte mas interesante ¬¬

Na: que no ves k es oarte d mi plan malvado ¬w¬

Ne: que plan malvado ni k 8 cuartos ven aca acabas d dejarme traumada yo kiero saber que pasa

Na: a pues tendras que esperarte asta el siguiente cap - ayane empezaba a correr ay k una sicopata natsume la estaba persiguiendo

(las dos salen por la ventana)

Hina: oo aa bueno parece k m kede sola y tendre k despedirme, a por cierto m perdon por le retraso d esto pero esk duraron mucho en buscarme para tener a un invitado por eso duramos tnato -- asi k gomen por el retraso, asi otra cosa mas m dijeron k si kieren k esto siga dejen reviews y si no pues yo misma ire por ustedes entendieron ¬¬

(entra ayane corriendo)

Na: bueo antes d k natsume m encuentre sayui necesito a itachi d vuelta TT

Lo extraño ToT y llevas con el mas d un mes asi k por favor m lo regresas y si kieres t dejamos a hinata a cambio ;) es una mejor opcion, tu sabes

Hina: t doy 3 para corre ¬¬

Na: o ahhhhh

Hina: 3!!!

(hina, va corriendo detrás de aya, y natsu va detrás de las dos)

Hina/Ne/Na: bueno asta la proxima!!

Na: si es k no m matan ToT


	13. Chapter 13

Na-Bienvenidos sena otra ves a este fic o y feliz año nuevo a todos (aunk ya aya pasado como 2 semanas mas o menos d ello)

Na-Bienvenidos sean otra ves a este fic o y feliz emm…o.o bueno sean felices y perdón por la tardanza

Ne-see esperemos actualizar más seguido -o-

Ita-si esperemos

Na-bien no mas a decir gracias a sayui por salvarme d una muerte segura ;-;

Ne-si nomás no se hubiera interpuesto habría obtendrido mi venganza ¬¬ (decía en susurro)

Ita-OQ pero si hubieras obtenido tu venganza no podríamos seguir con esto no ¬¬

Ne-maldición tienes toda la razón ¬¬

Na-bien antes d q s pongan a pelear nñ nomas para decirle q hinata regreso a la aldea

Ne- y tenemos a Itachi de vuelta

Ita- si heridos lectores estoy de vuelta y esta ves para quedarme

Shasha- por lo menos asta q se acabe esta tortura ¬¬ (recordemos q sasuqe aun trae el vestido d mucama)

(Se ve a itachi salir corriendo al baño d repente)

Na-si lo q sea uu, cierto es relleno o fue operación oò?

Shasha-d q hablas ¬¬?

Ne-e mejor olvídalo -o-

Na-…

Ne-e q pasa?

Na-Itachi sigue en el baño -.-

Ne-y eso q tiene q ver?

Na-q ya lleva mucho y qiero entrar

(Se abre la puerta y sale itachi)

Na-por fin (ayane entra rápido)

Ita- y bien d q m perdí?

Ne-no mucho así t toca decir el disclaimer para por fin empezar esto

Ita- OQ bien nosotros no le pertenecemos a estas grandiosas autoras si no a Qishimoto-sensei a qien apreciamos muchos todos nosotros

Ne-oq suficiente empecemos

**CAPITULO 13 "Por fin te encontramos"**

Bien recuérdame por q vine a "ayudarte a buscar algo" ¬¬-decía Natsu

Por que si no lo hacíamos estorbaríamos el momento romántico- le dijo saqura

Mm tienes razón o.o hubiera sido algo muy feo arruinar ese momento-

Exacto ahora lo unico q tenemos q evitar es q sasuqe estropee ese momento ¬¬ entendido- decia saqura con una cara amenazadora

o.ou entendido, nomas una cosa- natsu estaba algo nerviosa

si pregunta ¬¬-

donde rayos estamos o.o?-

a eso es demasiado obvio estamos en…en…-saqura no sabia q decir ya q al parecen ella misma no sabia donde estaban

en…¬¬?-

a creo q estamos perdidas jeje nñ-

COMO QUE PERDIDAS òoó- natsu estaba demasiado enfadada (na: recuérdame nunca confiar en el instinto d guía d saqura ¬¬ ne: eso si es q ser despistada)

--o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o--o—o--o—o--o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o--o-o-

Mientras en otra parte…

Gaara seguro q vamos a buscar a sasuqe o solo lo dijiste para ver a ya sabes quien ¬\?-preguntaba qaqashi

Claro q vamos a buscar a sasuqe qaqashi, q no ves q si lo atrapamos horita s lo podrán llevar a qonoha y dejara d causarles problemas uu – decía gaara con su voz monótona d siempre

Estas seguro no lo hiciste solo para poder ver a natsu en toalla ¬w\- qaqashi puso su cara picara

De q hablas kakashi claro q no u/ú solo estoy tratando d ayudarles-(na: parece q nuestro tempano d hielo se esta derritiendo XD ne: tienes razon lol X3)

Mientras nuestros "amigos" hablaban alguien los estaba observando desde las sombras…

Asi q ellos estan aquí para capturarme tmb, pues no les voy a dar ese placer muahahahahaha…-empezo a reírse psicopatamente ya q creía nadie lo escuchaba

Oye gaara no escuchaste algo o.\?—

No xq q escuchaste?-

Nose algo asi como una risa mmm deja ver si t lo puedo reproducir…- y asi kakashi s empezo a aclararla garganta para poder reproducir ese sonido?

Reproducir ¬¬?—

A si mira creo q ya ese sonido iba algo asi muahahahahaha… si asi era – decia kakashi mientras asentia por su gran representación (na: creo q lo ninja copia no es nadamas por copiar los justos no crees ne: si tienes toda la razón ase uso a su nombre jajaja ita: chicas dejen d meterse tanto y continúen ¬¬ na/ne: hai)

Espera creo q esa risa la e escuchado en alguna parte antes uu?- gaara s puso pensar a si por cierto siguen en pura toalla nose tomaron la molestia d cambiarse igual q las chicas

Tienes razon creo q yo tmb la e escuchado antes- kakashi tmb empezo a pensar donde habia escuchado eso y a si pasaron, de repente vieron una sombra pasar, esta sombra tenia un extraño peinado parecia el d una CACATUA!!

Donde e visto ese peinado antes ¬\-

Mmm a mi tmb s m ase conocido espera O.O ese era…-

Espera si creo q era el o.\-

En eso gaara y kakashi salieron corriendo tras la extraña sombra como si aquello dependiera d su vida aunq en cierta forma si lo era

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.

Eee… aaaaa. Maldición xq estas agua termales son tan GRANDES!! Grandes grandes des…-- sakura estaba eufórica no podia regresar a las aguas termales y ya l estaba empezando a dar frio- y asta tiene eco esta cosa ¬¬ no lo puedo creer

Sakura tranquilizate tantito no, luego menos encontramos la salida d aqui nñ, aparte horita no escuchaste una extraña risa o.o?-

Ahora q lo mencionas creo q si sonaba algo familiar uú donde la habria escuchado—

A familiar o.o? nunca habia escuchado una risa asi, supongo q a d ser algun conocido tuyo- en eso natsu empieza a tener un flash back (na: no flash back POR QUE!!, ToT ne: ¬¬ vamos no es para tanto)

-FLASH BACK-

_(se ve un centro comercial en el q s encuentran sakura, sasuke, aya y la chusma sentados y platicando)_

_-ehh… pues mira estaba contando lo q m paso ayer en la noche pero eso no les interesa x cierto d donde salieron ustedes ¬¬- miro amenazadoramente a la chusma la cual al ver esa cara tan amenazadora salio corriendo d ahí dejando solo a sasuke y sakura_

_-a entonces asi lo conociste, sasuke xq nunca m dijiste q tenias prometida ToT, yo q fui tu compañera d equipo durante ehh… 1 año, bueno el caso es xq no m dijiste ToT-_

_- xq no t interesaba, ¬¬- miro a sakura inferiormente la cual esta empezo a hacer circulitos en el piso con un aura depresiva – bueno a lo q iba, asi – en eso sasuke desaparece y reaparece atrás d aya- bueno cariño ahora nos vamos d aqi muahahahahaha_

_- q no yo no quiero irme con un perver ToT waa sakura taskete!!_

-FIN FLASHBACQ-

Ya sabia q s m hacia conocida esa voz es la de…-natsu iba a decir el nombre cuando es interrumpida por sakura

Natsu espera viste esa sombra con ese extraño peinado d cacatúa o.o?-

Eh? Sakura creo q estas delirando ¬¬ ya-

No es en serio se fue por aya- y sakura apunto a un d los tantos pasillos d esas aguas termales

Vamos no es…-natsu voltea y al hacerlo ve a kakashi y gaara corriendo con su toalla- cierto…, oye esos no son kakashi-sensei y gaara O.O!!

Q tienes razon vamos a seguirlos puede ser q ellos sepan la salida- y asi nuestras dos queridas amigas salieron corriendo tras kakashi-sensei y gaara

Y q les parece si vemos como van nuestros dos queridos "amigos" aya en las aguas termales? (na/ne: si por fin veremos q asen esos dos non!! Ita: ¬¬U)

Ano naruto-kun uh- decia Aya- yamete onegia…- decia sonrojada

Vamos nome digas q no t gusta si yo soy el mejor en esto non- decia naruto contento por lo q estaba haciendo

Y si queridos lectores nuestros dos amigos estaban algo juntos ya q… naruto l propuso a Aya darle un masaje ya q este insistia q era muy bueno (na/ne: ¬w¬ q pensaron q íbamos a hacer escena lemon pues no!)

Ya después d q naruto l termino d hacer el masaje a Aya

Oye no crees q seria bueno q buscáramos a los demas como q ya duraron mucho o.o?-

Si creo q seria bueno q los buscáramos al cabos como ya t encontramos nos podremos ir tranquilostebayo-

Bien vamos a buscarlos pero antes ay q ponernos nuestra ropa-

Hai-

Y asi los dos se van a cambiar

Mientras en una parte de las aguas termales

GAARA!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!! MATTE- gritaba natsu

Eh kakashi escuchaste q alguien nos estaba llamando o.o?-

A si son las chicas llevan rato persiguiéndonos o.\ no t habías dado cuenta?-

QUE?! Y por q no m lo dices antes- y asi gaara se da media vuelta para q las chicas los alcancen pero no cuenta que da la media vuelta demasiado rapido y digamos q la toalla se va resbalando poco a poco- vamos apúrense necesitamos alcanzar a… o.ò? q miran

O¬O algo muy hermoso- natsu estaba en lalalandea

¬¬ natsu deja d mirar yo s q no lo resistes pero vamos ya ni yo

¬¬ de q hablas tu tmb estas igual-

¬/¬ por lo menos yo soy discreta- y asi las dos siguieron discutiendo por un rato hasta q

-he se puede saber por q estan peleando ù.u?- gaara s estaba empezando a desesperar

¬\ no t as dado cuenta vdd, dime no sientes una pequeña brisa fresca-

En eso nuestro querido pelirrojo se l ocurre voltear abajo y se da cuenta d un pequeño detalle

Que por q no m dijeron nada ò/ó- gaara s estaba empezando a poner mas rojo q un tomate o en pocas palabras q su cabello

Pero querido si vieras cuanta gente pagaria por ver esto o¬o- en eso natsu saca una camara d la nada y empieza a tomar fotos

Natsu guarda eso ya- gaara por fin recojio su toalla- q no ves q tenemos peores problemas aqui ù/u

Tu crees n¬n yo ya soy feliz-

Esto no podria ser peor ¬¬- dijo nuestro pelirrojo en un susurro (na: creed q sepa q si dices eso todo empeora o.o? ne: no lo creo pero u.u pero pronto s enterara d lo q pasa XD jojojo ita: ¬¬U continuemos)

O mira Aya-chan aqui estan todos se puede saber q asen con aun con las toallas ttebayo o.o?- naruto los miraba con cara d y estos locos q?

Naruto no crees q esten asi por una razon importante u.u-

Si puede ser o.o por cierto q asen?

Nosotros persiguiendo a estos dos o.o- dijeron sakura y natsu

Y nosotros perseguíamos a…- pero esto son pudieron terminar ya q alguien les empezo a gritar d un lugar medio lejano

IMBECILES Q NO S SUPONE Q M ESTABAN SIGUIENDO!! DEJEN DE CHARLAR Y CORRAN!!-

Mmm esa voz no es la d… o.o o si si es- sakura ya sabia detrás d quien corrian gaara y kakashi

Ya sabia q esa riza s m hacia conocida- dijo natsu en eso todos la voltearon haber a excepción d naruto y kakashi ya q estos no sabian todavía d lo q hablaban

Natsu como sabes q esa es la riza d el si s supone q gaara t habia "llamado" ¬¬?- sakura estaba interesada por saber q había pasado en ese momento

A pues es una graciosa historia jeje n-ñ etto… a si sera mejor q vayamos por el no y despues les cuento q paso noñ les parece- natsu parecia nerviosa igual q gaara a pesar d q este no había dicho nada todavía

Mm ¬¬- mirada d sakura- esta bien mejor lo vamos a perseguir y nos cuentan q paso después

(Salvados por la idiotez d los demas u.u) este fue el pensamiento d gaara y natsu

O esperen si es el no sera mejor q no vaya yo por si no ya saben vuelve a pasar lo mismo q en el centro comercial o.o-

Cierto aya-chan tiene razon no seria bueno arriesgar, q les parece si dejamos a alguien q la cuide naruto q t pare…- kakashi no pudo terminar d hablar ya q lo interrumpieron

Q asi q la persona q hablo horita fue la q secuestro a aya-chan entonces cuenten conmigo para darle una paliza, ÒoÓ!!- naruto tenia encendida la flama d su juventud (ne: eso sono demasiado gai sensei ¬¬U na: q quieres fue lo unico q s m ocurrio o.o)

Entonces quien cuidara a Aya u-u?- Todos pusieron pose d pensativa hasta q alguien se l ocurrio una muy brillantemente estupida idea

YA SE! Q tal si aya-chan nos acompaña y nos ayuda a darle una paliza a su secuestrador asi s podra desquitar con el OoO!! No es brillante mi idea – dijo naruto muy emocionado

O por dios naruto-kun tienes razon estan brillante q podria funcionar OoO!!- Aya esta igual d emocionada q naruto

Dos idiotas -.-U- pero en cambio los demas tenia una gotita en la nuca

Bueno ya q esta listo nuestro plan vamos a buscar la Sasuke!!- y asi kakashi inspira fuerza a los demas para poder ir a pelear contra sasuke

Si contra sasuke!! Esperen dijo sasuke o.o?!- naruto puso cara d wth!?- fue el el q s secuestro a AYA!!

No pusiste atención cuando dije eso ¬\, t dije sasuke s secuestro a aya tenemos q ir a ayudarla- kakashi estaba casi histérico d lo despistado q era naruto

Wow hiciste un verso sin esfuerzo ooo, y no en ese momento tenia ramen en mi mente -¬- -

(caida estilo anime por parte d todos)

Asi q no sabias q era sasuke ¬¬U-dijo sakura

Q quieren q haga cuando s trata d ramen el teme d sasuke no interesa- se quejaba nuestro rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ACHUU!! Parece q alguien habla d mi -.-, bueno ya q donde rayos se metieron estos ¬¬ se supone q les dije q s apuraran bueno ya q, esperare ya q m queda- y asi sasuke s pone a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

(1 hora después)

Por que rayos duran tanto!!, ya m canse ire a buscarlos ùú#- y asi sasuke empieza a correr a la entradad de las termas pero justo cuando va a entrar se estampa con alguien y d fondo se escucha

CHUZA!!-

Anotaron la banda del ninja q m atropello ttebayo o,-naruto se había caido y junto con el alguien mas ya q sentia peso emcima d el

Si fue un ninja renegado d konoha o.o por?- digamos q aya esta algo distraida

Eh aya creo q ese era sasuke ¬¬U (distraida)- dijo y penso sakura

O espera cierto, entonces sasuke preparate para tu paliza- aya empezó a despedir un chakra poderoso pero al rato empezo a disminuir- saben eso parece otra cosa o.o

Por q dices aya-chan?- al parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta en la pose q estaban esos dos

E por q no miran ustedes mismos o¬o (inner a: yeah! Fan service, ya hacia falta ver algo d esto n¬n)-

Y todos fueron d metiches para ver como habían terminado esos dos

O¬O wow esto es fan service- natsu estaba babeando otra ves y saco su o gran cámara y tomo varias fotos

O¬O tienes razon- a sakura ya l estaba saliendo un pequeño hilo d sangre

XoX mis pobres ojos ahhhhh-

x.\ por idos no conocia eso d mis subordinados- kakashi casi s desmaya

Cuando por fin sasuke y naruto recuperaron un poco d su conciencia y se quedaron casi sin dignidad

Q rayos miran todos o.o?- preguntaba naruto

O¬O- las chavas no contestaron

…- y los hombres estaban a punto d desmayarse y ahí es cuando naruto mira y s da cuenta q esta en una pose comprometedora con sasuke…otra vez

Q haces idota m acabas d quitar mi masculinidad en unos segundo y yo q m esforcé para poder obtenerla ToT

ÒoÓ y q crees q yo tmb estoy contento con esto, ahora si naruto estas muerto-

Y asi nuestros dos "protagonistas" empiezan a correr hacia el otro con kunias y katana en mano mientras los demas estaban observando al gran pelea q s aproximaban hasta q

Esperen…-

Continuara…

-Natsu y Gaara diran q paso en el centro comercial?  
-Paso otra cosa entre naruto y aya?  
-Natsu y sakura s aran ricas con las fotos d gaara y las de sasunaru?  
-q pasara en la pelea?  
-dejaran reviews?  
-sabre hacer una pelea decente?

Esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Na- yo!! muchas gracias por leer este capitulo nn espero q les alla gustado

Ne- y si no les gusto sufriran las consecuencias d mi ira ¬¬

Ita- bien sera mejor q digamos los reviews no les parece

Ne- tienes razon SHASHA!! As algo por la humanidad y di los reviews

Shasha- ¬¬ esta bien no tienes q gritarme gracias a **kyuozo92, xprimox, sayui y yumi** por deja review y seguir con esta historia

Ne-o shasha esta inspirado(a)? sigo insistiendo t operaste o.o?

Shasha-- ya t dije q no ¬¬# es nomas relleno

Ne- ya había pensado yo q t habías volteado

Ita- bien como sea donde rayos es la autora o.o? no la e visto desde hace rato

Ne- nose a d estar con el bulto extraño q agarro en la calle

Ita- dijiste bulto extraño ¬¬? No crees q sea ya sabes quien?

Ne- crees q sea ella o.o? no puede ser pobrecito va a sufrir mucho u-u

Ita- sep pobre

Sha- se puede saber d q rayos hablan ¬¬?

Ne- aaaa olvídalo bueno

Ita/Ne/Sha- HASTA LA PROXIMA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en un cuarto oscuro

Na- asi q, q m dices aceptas mi oferta vamos es muy tentadora y asi tu podras ser feliz ¬w¬

¿?- si es muy tentadora pero no se si sea bueno

Na- o vamos, vale la pena intentarlo

¿?- a esta bien m as convencido lo hare cuando comienzo?

Na- si quieres puedes ir comenzando ya

¿?- muy bien no t preocupes lo hare lo mejor q pueda

Na- muy bien, aqui tienes (l entrega una maleta la cual la abre la persona misteriosa)

¿?- o esto sera muy interesante

Na- tienes mucha razon

Na/¿?- Muahahahahaha

-Que esta planeando la autora?

- Quien es la persona misteriosa?

Talves lo descubramos en el sig. Cap. o talvez no. Asi q sigan sintonizados en el mismo canal, en el mismo lugar y ala misma hora


	14. Nota!

Na-Bienvenidos sena otra ves a este fic o y feliz año nuevo a todos (aunk ya aya pasado como 2 semanas mas o menos d ello)

**Bien nomás para aclara un poco, nos han avisado (y hemos leído las reglas de fanficiton otra vez), que el formato en que escribimos el fic esta mal, por eso para la siguiente actualización tendrán que esperar mientras pasamos el fic a un formato permitido, y arreglamos los varios problemitas que tiene (uno de ellos la falta de acentos y la simplificación de palabras).**

**A la gente que lo lee y a la persona que me aviso gracias. **

**Ahora la actualización va a durar un poco mas para arreglar los capítulos y que queden mejor.**


End file.
